The Summoner's Adventure
by superhatgirl
Summary: "Being pulled away from school wasn't my ideal adventure, but I guess you just have to go with the flow." - Camille. Camille was always the good college student. She never thought about kicking people in the gut or summoning weird people, but she guessed that she had to have an adventure at some point.
1. The Beginning of Well, Something

If I knew that sleeping in caused me to be zapped into a wacky place that I'd never heard of, I would've woken up with my alarm.

Currently, a fiery red head named Anna and I were running away from some scary looking dudes with axes. To recap, I had woken up under a tree and she had tried to explain how and why I came here. Key word: tried.

"Why are they chasing us still?" I asked, still stumbling down the path.

"Save your breath. It's gonna be awhile before we can shake those three off." Anna replied, seemingly not even breaking a sweat.

I felt like I was dying. The last time I ran this much was with my last P.E teacher. And that didn't turn out that well. At least there I was running on a concrete track and not some stupid dirt path.

When we finally shook them off, I can bet you that my face was blue from the lack of breath. I heaved in and out while using a nearby tree as support. "Was that really necessary?"

"Unless you wanted your first day to be me killing people, then yes, it was."

I groaned. Why me? "Are you sure you didn't get the wrong person Anna?"

"I'm second guessing it as well. I thought that the summoner would be well versed in fighting and smart. You don't seem like either of those."

I sighed. I couldn't even get offended. I might have gotten into college early, but this place was on a completely different level. And she was right on one thing, I definitely couldn't run. This felt too real for a dream, but I wanted to check just to be sure.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Yes, for the last time. I'm sure."

. . .

**"Camille! Get down here!" My mother screeched. I sighed and threw my slippers on, walking out of my room.**

**"Yes Mother?"**

**"Clean the kitchen. My husband is coming home and I want it spotless." She demanded. I rolled my eyes at the "husband" thing.**

**"Yeah, whatever."**

**That comment got me a slap to the face.**

**I sat down on the bench at our local park. Faith said she'd be here any moment.**

**"Hey Camy!" She greeted, plopping down next to me.**

**After a while of us chatting and joking around, she left back home. I didn't wanna leave quite yet, knowing what waited there.**

**I wish I could be someone important in a cool universe. Somewhere else…**

**I fell asleep on the bench, clutching a bag of gummy worms.**

. . .

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Stop whining. You're supposed to be a magical summoner, not a whiney blonde."

"Hey! That's mean. All I was doing was…." I trailed off.

What was I doing before all of this?

I tried hard to remember but nothing came. I began to panic.

"What's up? You seem upset."

"I can't remember."

"What?"

"I can't remember what I was doing before this."

Anna's eyes went wide. She then furrowed her eyebrows, "We'll figure it out. I can promise you that. But only if you help us."

I groaned. She was insatiable.

. . .

**I closed my notebook just as the bell for school to end rang. It felt nice to go home, but another part of me didn't want to go home. Dad said that he was getting remarried and I didn't like the sound of that. Step mothers were always evil in the novels and I bet all of my gummies that it would be the same in real life.**

**I trudged down the hallways, walking to my doom. Until someone crashed into me.**

**"Oops, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" A girl exclaimed, kneeling down and helping me get my books back in my bag.**

**"It's okay. Thanks for helping though."**

**"Of course! I'm Faith, can I ask your name?"**

**"Ok. You can call me Camy, I guess."**

**"Ooo nice!" She squealed, hugging me and dashing out the main exit. I was utterly confused, but shrugged it off. She was a pretty girl and seemed nice. She had dyed her hair teal and had welcoming brown eyes. Her glasses didn't look dorky at all and actually added to the cute look. I wondered why I hadn't noticed her before.**

**I guess a friend couldn't hurt.**

. . .

I was just utterly confused. Explaining what we needed to do didn't help at all. We were helping heroes? What type of heroes? I huffed, pretending to understand what nonsense spille out of the red head's mouth.

"No offense, but, why did you choose me to come here? I'm pretty much a college student for heaven's sakes. And your whole justice thing sounds great, but I'm just confused."

"I assumed that you would be ready and waiting, if I'm to be perfectly honest. But, you're not. Which is fine too. If the summoning thingie I used to summon you chose you as the hero, then there must be a reason. So, just follow my lead!"

I would smack my own face repeatedly if she wasn't dragging my left hand and making me carry her baggage in the other. If heroes are supposed to carry people's baggage then I'm out.

. . .

**"Mom, do you think I can get the job? There's so many talented people going for it."**

**"Wanna know a secret? You can do anything you put your mind to. Just believe in yourself."**

**"I love you, Mom."**

**"I love you too."**

. . .

All of the sudden, I felt woozy. I stumbled forward, clutching my head. Everything was spinning and it felt someone was pulling my brain out.

"Summoner! What happened?"

"Teleportation lag."

"Is that a thing?"

"It is now."

Maybe someone was pulling my brains out? Maybe I was waking up from this strange dream? It felt too real to be a dream…

. . .

**"What happened?!" I demanded, breathing heavy from all of the running I did. I never was a good runner. The police looked at me with sorrowful faces.**

**"I'm sorry ma'am. You're too late."**

**"For what?"**

**"She's already dead."**

. . .

It hurt more. I fell to the ground. "Summoner!" Anna cried, keeling next to me.

"Camille… call me...Camille…" I grunted. Everything began to cramp.

. . .

**A slap resounded throughout the room.**

**"I've had enough of your silly comments!" My "mother" roared at me.**

**"Why do they bother you so much, Mother." I spat, shoving her and storming out the door.**

**Dad didn't believe me. But I knew better. She was toxic. I didn't know why she cared for him and not me, but at this point all I wanted to do was cry.**

**I hated her.**

. . .

Anna helped me up. I felt so much better and nothing was in pain anymore. The dizziness was still there, but I could manage.

"Maybe there really is such a thing as teleportation lag." Anna chuckled, helping me walk.

All I could manage was, "I told you so."

_**A/n: I'm rewriting this quite a bit so there will be a lot of changes that hopefully everyone likes. I hope this newer version is a bit more fun to read. I'm also writing an Animal Crossing fanfic if you would like to check that out. Have a great day!**_


	2. A Kidnapping And A Choice

When we arrived at our "destination", I saw a blue haired boy who looked to be around my age. Maybe a bit younger.

"Commander Anna! You're alright! Wait who's this? Could it be…?", he exclaimed.

"It is, Prince Alfonse! The legend is true. I raised the Breidablik, and then Summoner appeared!", Anna replied with a big grin on her face.

"Unbelievable. You are our hero from another world, this is wonderful. I am sorry to ask this of you, but we are fighting the Emblian Empire right now. We will need your help in order to prevail.", Alfonse rambled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I guess I have nothing better to do.", I replied.

"Great, because there are a ton of soldiers coming our way.", he said.

"Huh?!"

That began a ridiculous battle that I was NOT prepared for.

. . .

"Can't you find another summoner, Anna?"

"No. And that's Commander Anna to you."

"Umm, how come?"

"Because we're meeting up with Sharena and a huge squadron of the Askrian army. If you addressed someone in high ranks casually, you'd most likely be charged."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, my shoulders slumping.

We rode for what seemed like miles. And I still didn't know if I could trust these people to help me get my memories back. I looked over at Alfonse. He actually was a bit handsome. I groaned. Stupid horomones… At least Anna was with us. I feel so confused. Why am I even following them? I guess I'd be dead if I didn't come with them, but they never apologize for taking me here.

Wait.

Wouldn't that make them kidnappers?!

Granted, I didn't like the college I went to, but _this_ wasn't my idea of freedom. I'm basically their slave now.

"I see Sharena!" Alfonse announced. His voice was surprisingly low. I mean, I've heard him speak before, but that's not the point. I looked over Anna's shoulders on the brown horse she was riding. In the distance was a large group of what I assumed to be soldiers. Running towards us was a girl with light blonde hair and she was waving...was that a spear in her hands?

They weren't planning on using that gruesome looking spear on me, right? I shook off the terrible thought and gripped Anna's armour, hoping to stay on the horse since I've almost fallen off like four times. We met up with the large group and all dismounted our horses. Except I fell off instead of sliding off like a proper human being.

"Are you alright, Summoner?" Alfonse asked, holding his hand out for me. I blushed from the attention (not that anyone could see) and took his hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trudging after everyone else. He only chuckled at me, running to greet the blonde.

"Commander, Brother! What took you so long to get to the world of mystery?" The blonde asked.

"Sorry Sister, we had to battle our way out here."Alfonse replied. So they were the prince and princess… That makes my situation even scarier. I sighed at the thought.

"Oh my! Who is this with you? Is she the great hero?! We have been waiting for you!", she squealed.

"Calm down Sister. Yes, this is the great hero. Turns out she's a great tactician too."

"That's amazing! I'm going to be your number one fan! Oh there goes my manners...sorry allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister!"

"Nice to meet you.", I replied, still getting used to all of the attention I was getting. Luckily I had this cloak. Maybe that was the reason I had it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?", Anna asked, clearly perplexed.

I could feel my face heat up, "Oh, I was just thinking, sorry."

"It's fine. Now Sharena please tell us the situation."

"It's absolutely dreadful. The Empire has taken control of a fearsome warrior in red clad armour." Alfonse looked lost in thought for a moment. "I think I know who that is. It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough."

"Begone, outsiders! I am Princess Minerva of Macedon! I have been given orders from Princess Veronica herself! I have been given the orders to destroy all in my way and make it fast, on my way to a kingdom by hers."

"Wait! Don't fight with her, she wants to take over. She's using you!", Alfonse said.

"Hmmm...you can only prove your point if you best me and the soldiers in battle!" Anna nodded.

"Game on!"

Alfonse shook his head, "Can't you see-"

I interrupted him, "She already stated her rules. Let's show her that we aren't weak." He smiled and our eyes met for a second before both of us snapping out of it.

During the battle I was surprised. I had some sort of knack for tactics. I guess all of my chess playing with Mom helped. Although I couldn't fight.

"Alfonse take him out right there! That will leave him open for Sharena to take out without taking damage.", I shouted across the battlefield. Anna stayed behind and protected me, which I appreciated even though she was basically kidnapping me. Helping them out wasn't too bad anyway.

After the battle Minerva thanked us and promised not to attack the kingdom of Askr. Then some troops ran up to us. "Sire. The kingdom is being attacked! This was all a ruse. If you would like, we can get there in a day from here." Alfonse nodded, "That sounds great. Come on, summoner!" I nodded and followed him and the soldiers, Sharena trailing behind me.

That night we had to camp. "I never caught your name, summoner."

"You can call me Camy."

"Is that your full name? Or is it short for something?"

"It's short for Camille. Do you think we should be getting firewood?" Alfonse nodded. So the two of us ran off to go collect wood for a campfire. I wasn't necessarily happy about being taken to another world but…

It sure did feel nice to be needed. And as long as I'm fed and given a place to sleep, I'm alright with telling people what to do while they attack an opposing kingdom.

_**A/n: I hope this chapter was a bit better than the previous one. I like writing this story, but I think it needs some work so don't mind me. Also, I've been having some format issues, so if anything seems off, then that's why.**_

_**I tried to put a little less willingness into Camille because I feel as if they really did kidnap you lol. However, I don't have the energy to rewrite the whole story, because I might as well write another one. So, I'll just change it up a bit. If you're new to this story then feel free to skip some chapters. The writing gets better later.**_

_**Have a lovely day!**_


	3. Two Voices Beckon

**_A/N: I had a review on this story (that I appreciate btw.) I couldn't reply to since they were a guest, so here it is. They asked me why it was so short. It's short because I haven't finished it yet. I'm sorry for the delays, I hope you like this new chapter! Reader, you should listen to Fine On The Outside from When Marnie Was There, it's such a good song! Have a great day~!_**

As quickly as possible, we marched back to the capital of Askr. I didn't tell anyone, but I was very excited to see the castle. I didn't want to sound like I didn't care about the war, so I kept my mouth shut on that matter.

On the way there I felt more free than ever. I had always had insecurities back in my own world, so I was always finding fault in myself. Here I felt I could be free.

I also felt bit more comfortable now that I knew what was going on. Before I felt very confused and embarrassed, so that didn't help anything.

"Sire, we should likely camp for the night. We should arrive tomorrow. Sorry for any delays.", a soldier mentioned.

"Of course. Don't worry about delays, it'll be fine.", Alfonse reassured him.

All around me there was blossoming trees. They were very beautiful. The pink blossoms were like a gift from above.

I smiled, taking a seat at the campfire we had created. The soldiers watched the outside of the camp.

For some reason I felt on edge. Something was off. "*rustle rustle*" I jumped a bit.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably a bunny or something.", Sharena commented, slipping into her sleeping bag and falling asleep.

"I'm going to go to sleep as well. Stay safe, Camy.", Alfonse said, yawning and falling asleep.

"Hmmm….something's off…", I mumbled. Quietly as possible, I stood up and started to walk around the surrounding area.

"Is anyone there?", I called into the dark. I could feel something, but couldn't hear it. Or see it for that matter.

Slowly, I could feel my vision blank. When it came back to me, I was in utter darkness.

"We finally meet…", a voice said. It was very disturbing.

I could feel my heartbeat in my chest. I clutched where my heart was. "Who are y-you?", I asked, nervously.

"You can call me your master. From here on out you will listen to me.", he replied, his figure shifting. "I-im not your servant.", I said as firmly as possible.

"Yes you are. You can't resist me." I growled, my fear being removed from me. "You can't make me do anything."

"I have the power to do whatever I want. Now come closer." I resisted, but he pulled me closer with some power.

"What do you want from me?", I asked angrily. "I want to use you. You have a power that hasn't awakened yet. All you need is for me to awaken it. Don't you want to be powerful, to have meaning? All your life you have been put down, but now you can finally be what you are meant to be."

I gasped. He knew about my past? "How do you know about my past?!", I yelled. "Calm down...I know everything and anything. Do you want the power or not? This is a here and now decision."

"Why would I want power?", I asked. "Stop fooling with me. You know you want it. To be superior than those who put you down. You want revenge. Admit it."

"I do…", I mumbled. I really did want revenge for all that **they **had done.

"Now in order to have that, you must join my side. What do you say?", he asked. Slowly he pulled me closer till I was to his face.

"Join me.", he commanded. "I guess it couldn't hurt…", I pondered aloud. "Is that a yes I hear?"

"Hmmm….no I should talk to Alfonse and Sharena about this.", I said shaking my head.

"I said this was a here and now type decision!", he growled, gripping my shirt. "I don't know you.", I stated.

"Yes you do. Deep down you do."

I screamed. This awful feeling inside. Then I heard a voice. "You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach~"

I could feel his grasp let go as the voice continued to sing. "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love~"

Slowly, my conscious slipped away. "Camille!", I heard Sharena shriek.


	4. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N: Ok so this chapter is a bit late but here we go! Also, I am trying to make all of the characters more developed. I hope dear reader, that you will notice at some point in the story. Let's get the blood rushing!**_

"Camy! Camy, can you hear me?!", a voice exclaimed. I instantly recognized it as Sharena's voice.

"Yeah I can.", I grunted, attempting to sit up.

"Not yet, Camy.", Alfonse ordered. I laid back down and realized something.

"Where am I?", I asked nervously.

"You are at the castle currently.", Alfonse replied, wiping his forehead.

"Oh thanks for doing-", I stopped mid sentence. "Wait what?! I'm at the castle?!"

Sharena giggled, "Yeah silly. Where else would we be if you were in a comfy bed?"

"I guess it makes sense. I'll be more careful from now on.", I sighed, falling back asleep.

"What was going on? You were talking to someone who wasn't there. It was creepy.", Alfonse asked as we marched from the castle.

"Nothing.", I stated, even though it was a lie. Number one: I didn't want to worry them. Number two: It's none of there business. Besides I would have to explain my entire life story if I did tell them what was going on that fateful night.

"Whatever you say.", Alfonse replied to my obvious lie, shaking his head.

We continued on until eventually me and Sharena fell into matching footsteps. Slowly, our hands clasped together. It was a nice warm feeling. I hadn't had that in forever.

When I was a child I had plenty of friends, but they weren't the kind that would stick with you through everything. For once I felt like I belonged.

As we walked I would every now and then catch Alfonse glaring. I didn't know why since it wasn't directed at anybody in particular, but it was kind of weird. Sharena saw it too because she started speaking.

"Alfonse are you alright? You seem upset.", Sharena asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to be careful.", he replied, shaking his head and picking up the speed.

Sharena sighed, "Your so stubborn. I guess it can't be helped though."

Me and Sharena giggled together. It felt like a home I never had. I think some of me is glad I came here. Hopefully this will last. I guess I'll just have to see what the future unfolds for me and this group.


	5. Emotions

_**A/N: Ok so I have been gone on vacation and didn't have any internet. Sorry about that. Here goes the story!**_

"Sharena, I heard a song while in that tough situation. Did you sing it?", I asked the blonde girl walking beside me.

"No. I don't generally sing. It was a hero named Azura. We will introduce her to you when we return to the castle.", she replied, flipping her hair.

I giggled at the cute act. "How old are you Sharena?", I asked curiously.

"18 going on 19.", she answered, grinning. "How old are you?", she added.

"I'm 19.", I replied with a closed eye smile.

"Oh wow, so you're a year younger than me? That's neat.", Sharena commented, holding my hand and swinging it.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess that's kinda cool.", I agreed, nodding.

"We're hear chatty girls.", Alfonse chuckled, looking back.

For some odd reason my heartbeat intensified. I ignored it. I can't crush on a dork anyways.

Sharena snapped me out of my thoughts. Which I was grateful for. "We are not chatty. YOU are just quiet.", she shot back, puffing out her cheeks while pointing at her blue haired brother.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course.", he replied sarcastically.

I chuckled, "You two need to stop bickering. Where are we?"

"We are at the border between Askr and Embla.", Alfonse answered.

His quietness was getting annoying. I gripped my pants in order not to say anything I would regret. Since I'm here I want to be a better person than who I was in my own world.

"Turns out that Embla has acquired some very powerful heroes from the world of mystery.", Sharena commented.

"Plus, they have the hero king, Marth. Originally, according to the scouts we sent out recently while you were in bed, they were planning on sending him to Askr. That would be devastating. That's what we're here to do. To stop the invasion.", Alfonse explained, still facing ahead.

"Well, we have a legendary hero too! The summoner!", Sharena exclaimed.

I sighed, "You know I'm not THAT legendary. I can't even fight. That just leaves you to protect another person. The only thing I'm good for in this world is my odd ability to summon other people to help."

After I said that, I walked past the two of them. I didn't want to act like I mattered. I knew I didn't. Here, or in my own world. I'll help them, but I don't want them lying to me.

"Camille…", Sharena murmured.

"What's the plan, Alfonse?"I called behind me, not even sparing a glance his way.

"That's up to you. We have about another mile until we can intercept them.", he replied in a monotone voice.

"I'll get thinking.", I stated, walking farther ahead.

"Wait! Camille, be careful! La-", Sharena started.

I cut her off, "I'll be fine. I need some alone time anyways. You two should continue whatever you were gonna do."

As I was walking, I wondered what I was doing here. Why me? I'm no-one special, why did Brediblik choose me? I should be planning things though.

I always feel so confused and insecure wherever I go. I sighed.

Battle plan time!

**Time Skip**

"I am the hero king Marth. Let me see your true strength. Then, I will think of turning back.", Marth announced.

Alfonse looked my way for confirmation. I nodded. "Challenge taken.", he replied, getting into battle formation.

As I was commanding the gang I swear there was someone watching me.

Everynow and then I would turn around just to see if someone was there. "Alfonse take out the guy on your far left! That'll leave us open for Sharena!", I commanded.

I had told Anna I would be fine if she went onto the battlefield, but I was having second thoughts. I felt sort of afraid. I rarely feel things like that, since I like to keep my emotions in check. However, being in this world has put me on edge.

"Behind you!", someone shouted. I didn't have enough time to process it.

When I finally comprehend what they said, I whipped around. I was met with an axe two inches away from my face. It was swinging at me. I quietly panicked. I attempted to back up, but the axe swung more before I could. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but felt none.

There in front of me was the one and only, Alfonse. My heart beat instensed. Not now!

"Go over to Anna! NOW.", he commanded, finishing the soldier. I scurried off towards Anna.

After the battle I went out of my way to talk to Alfonse. I didn't understand why he would save me. 1) I was a random girl who couldn't do anything much 2) I was being a jerk ever since I met the group.

"Alfonse?", I asked, tapping his shoulder. He had taken a walk in the woods a little way from the camp.

"Yes?", he replied, slowly turning around.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks.", I whispered, fidgeting.

Did I mention I had social anxiety? I guess it isn't that bad, but it acts up randomly. Yeah, don't pity me. I might have it hard, but I can handle it. Sort of.

"It's nothing. Can I ask why you were zoning out?", he asked.

"I could feel something watching me. I guess I was distracted.", I replied, quietly.

"Why not you choose someone to protect you?", he suggested, caringly.

"No!", I exclaimed.

"S-sorry. I just don't wanna be a burden. I feel like that wherever I go.", I mumbled.

Alfonse chuckled, putting his hand on my left shoulder. "I know you wanna be strong, but it takes time. So you have to be patient."

I nodded. "I guess you're right. C-can I talk to you for a bit?", I asked, looking up and meeting his gaze. Wrong move. My face heated up and my heart raced faster.

"Sure. Why not we sit on that log there.", he suggested. I nodded.

When we took a seat on the log, I screwed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"About what?"

I blinked. "I was a jerk earlier...did you not notice...?"

"Oh, that. Hmm... I know of something that will make you feel better."

"Um, I don't think I need-"

Alfonse hugged me. The first time someone hugged me in a while. I was shocked. "A-Alfonse…?", I squeaked.

"I'm always gonna be your friend, okay? The order of heroes will never turn against you. No matter what you do.", he stated.

My face was VERY hot. Slowly and hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him, patting his back.

"Thank you Alfonse.", I mumbled.

"Am I interrupting something?", Sharena giggled, walking towards us.

I pulled away and shook my head vigorously. "What did you need, Sharena?", Alfonse asked calmly.

Did he like doing that? He wasn't embarrassed? Just stop. That makes it worse.

"Let's head to bed you two.", Sharena suggested, walking off.

I nodded. "I agree. Let's go to bed."

"Will you be okay?", Alfonse asked worriedly, catching up to me.

"I think I will. I won't go out on my own again.", I replied, yawning.

"Alright then, just sleep close to the rest of us, okay?"

I blushed. "O-okay."

When Alfonse finally realized what he said, he blushed crimson red. "I-I don't mean it like that. Y-you know what I mean. Good night!", he replied hastily, running off.

_**A/N: The story isn't all the way following the actual story line, but I'm going with it. Can you guess who she likes? Tee hee. Thanks for reading! **_


	6. Fight For What's Right

_**A/N: So, I haven't actually played the game. This is making it so the storyline is a bit off. I apologize for that. I hope you have been enjoying this story, and thank you for supporting me. I really like writing fan fiction. I'm happy that you are reading this, so a big thank you! I would recommend listening to **__I knew you were trouble_ _**by Talor Swift. It's a good song. Have a great day~!**_

I awoke to the bright sun in my face. I yawned and threw off my sleeping bag. "Good morning, Camy!", Sharena chirped, plopping some firewood down in the middle of a circle of rocks.

"Good morning…", I groaned.

She giggled, "You aren't a morning person I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. Once I get ready I'm fine, but before that I'm a mess."

"I get that. It takes me a while to get ready for the day. Alfonse always teases me for it. It takes him like ten minutes to get ready. It's really annoying."

Sharena walked over to Alfonse's sleeping bag and lightly kicked it. "Wake up sleepy head.", she commanded, taking a look at her watch.

"It's six am."

That woke him up. "I'm up!"

I shook my head at the dork. His hair was a big mess. Mine was probably a mess as well.

"I have a problem, Sharena.", I stated, looking at the blonde, who was currently arguing with her blue haired brother.

She turned her attention to me and tilted her head. "What is it?"

"I don't have a brush or anything. I was randomly teleported here."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "That's fine. I can lend you some stuff."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come with me, we can take a bath in the stream."

Alfonse walked over to the wagon we had been bringing with us to carry some supplies. I quickly followed Sharena, attempting to chase after her.

When I fell in line with her, she started explaining things. "We can shower when we get back to the castle. For now let's rinse off. You can borrow my brush and a change of clothes.

We both stripped into our small clothes, walking into the stream. "Cold!", I exclaimed, shivering to prove my point.

Sharena giggled, "Of course it is silly. Streams aren't heated!"

I chuckled. Then she splashed me. I was astonished. I splashed her back. "You can't win, Camy~! I am the champion splash fighter!", she teased.

"We'll see about that~!", I replied, kicking water onto her.

Her jaw dropped. "That's it! It's on!", she declared, splashing big waves at me.

The fight went on for a couple of minutes before we decided to go get changed.

I grabbed my towel and she grabbed hers. When we had both dried off, she gave me a pair of old clothes.

They were a pair of cargo pants and a pink tank top. "I wasn't allowed to wear these. You should take them.", she explained.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey Camy, why do you never take off your hood?", she asked, just as I was about to flip on my hood.

"I actually don't know. I think it's for the better though."

"Why is that?"

"I think it's for the better because I have social anxiety. It doesn't show too much, but when it comes up it gets pretty bad."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, we should get back."

"Right. Thanks again."

"No prob", she replied, grabbing my hand and carrying our old clothes.

I smiled at the girl before me. She was pretty cute. Not in that way. Definitely not in that way. In fact I think Alfonse was pretty cute. Wait what?!

Nevermind that. Keep your mind off of that. Okay, Camille? "Hey Sharena?"

"Yes?"

"Why does the emblem kingdom hate you guys so much?"

"I think it's because we don't let them take us over. They want power over us."

"That would make sense. I wanted to ask another question as well. Am I, distasteful?"

"Why would you think that dear Camy?"

"Well…. Someone in my past told me so. I really started to believe it after a time. I didn't like how I was. I-I was just wandering."

"Darling, never think so."

"Why are you talking like an english aunt?", I giggled, running up to match her pace.

"Because it's exhilarating child! You must understand.", ``she replied, dramatically.

I giggled even more. "Are you two ready?", Alfonse called.

"Yup! Let's be off."

"Agreed. What is the plan for today?"

"Well now we have Takumi and Azura on our side. That leaves Sharena, Anna, and me. So we have five capable fighters. The plan was to play offense and attack head on. However, with that little of fighters, I don't know if is a good idea to do so.", Alfonse replied, looking like he was deep in thought.

I was going to join him in thought when an idea presented itself to me. "I have an idea!", I blurted out.

"Please share your idea.", Alfonse said.

"I think we could still go with the plan. All we need to do is split the team in half. One part of the team hides and surprise attacks them. The other side moves in behind them and makes it so they can't get out. Plus, they couldn't have sent that many soldiers for a first attack on an invasion."

"That sounds great, Camy! How are you such a good strategist?", Sharena squealed.

I blushed. "I'm not that great. I just played chess back at my world."

"What's that?", she asked. I face palmed. Of course they wouldn't know that.

"It's a game. It's almost like what I'm doing now, except it's not real."

"Oh. I think I get it now."

"Cool. Alright let's split up."

"That's great and all, but who are you going with?", Alfonse spoke up.

I shook my head. "I'm not going with any of you."

"That's not safe and you know that summoner."

I sighed, "I'll be fine. Besides last night I made a soldier practice fighting with me."

Alfonse rolled his eyes, but went along with the plan. I think this plan will work. All I have to do is go in the middle and thin the numbers. Of course I wouldn't tell the others that. It was very reckless, but Alfonse was right. We didn't have enough capable fighters to pull this off. We didn't have time to recruit more though. This would have to work. I had made the soldier teach me all about spear fighting. Honestly, I wanted to learn swords. However, I was grateful for what I could learn.

"Azura you are with Sharena. Takumi you are with Alfonse. Anna you are with whatever side you see fit."

"Yes summoner!", Anna suluted.

I nodded and we all parted ways. I had given each side a map. I had one as well. This needed to work. I couldn't have anyone save me. I clutched the iron spear at my side and ran off.

After a while of walking and running, I saw the intruders. There were about twenty of them. Not to bad. Alfonse and Takumi were going to surprise attack them. I wasn't gonna wait for them.

I flipped my hood off and tied my blonde hair into a neat as possible ponytail. Then I flipped my hood back on. I fastened the strings on my cloak thing.

I took a deep breath and scanned the area. From afar I spotted Alfonse and Takumi. They were doing a good job of being sneaky. Nobody from the squadron had spotted them quite yet. They couldn't see me from afar as well. This was good, because Alfonse would dump all of the plans to lecture me. I shook my head and hopped in a tree. My plan was to catch their attention and pull them away from the current direction they were going. Then Alfonse and Takumi would attack them from behind. The two boys didn't know my part of the plan, so it worked out perfect.

I perched myself onto a sturdy branch. Here goes nothing. I threw a javelin at the soldier to the left of the commander. I took in the appearance of the commander. He had green hair and green armour to match his hair. To the right of him was a guy who had red hair and red armour to match his hair. I noted the rest of the army.

"Who's there?!", the guy with the green hair called.

I didn't reply. I let my next javelin reply for me. I took down another soldier. I turned away when it pierced him. This was going well. I think. I threw another one. Then the guy with the red hair spotted me and whispered something to the commander. I hopped down. Better not be a sitting duck. I held my spear tight in my hands. "Who are you?!", he yelled.

I launched towards him and we fought. Of course that was just a distraction. Then I slowly backed away. Takumi shot an arrow, making the green guy I was fighting take a ton of damage. I lunged at him, finishing him. He didn't die though. Just hurt. A healer came along and healed him.

Then Alfonse came in and took out the healer and clashed blades with the green guy. The red guy came running at me. I did an ariel block. "You look experienced. I respect that. However, you can't last for long. No-one stands against the Emblian empire."

I skidded back and he slashed my arm. My cloak thing ripped. He kicked my stomach and landed me down. He put his foot on my chest. I would probably die, but that's ok. I started to shout orders. "Alfonse, take out the archer! Takumi, take out the two valkyries to you left!"

The two followed my orders, not noticing that I was a few minutes away from death. "So your the commander, huh? Maybe we should keep you."

I growled despite my pain. Then he slung me over his shoulders. I smirked. He didn't know what was coming at him. Azura lunged at the guy with red hair from behind him. He fell down. Likely, he passed out. Anna slashed a few soldiers, taking hits for Azura. Sharena took out soldier after soldier. Alfonse sliced soldier after soldier. I knew I had to do something. He was escaping with me. Dang what a captain he was. Leaving his dying army behind. I shook my head. I realized something. I didn't need a weapon to fight this guy. I wasn't strong, but I knew some points that hurt when you hit them.

I pounded his back. "So the little girl is fighting?"

I swung my leg and kicked him in the gut. He keeled over and I slipped out of his grasp. I slid back and took in my surroundings. A forest.

He stood up and tried to punch me in the temple. I caught the punch and sprinted back to where we came from. He followed close behind me. I sprinted as much as I could. My leg caught on a tree trunk root. "Ow!"

I turned around to see the guy on the ground passed out. There was a purple wolf above him. I looked back to my leg. It was bleeding pretty severely.

I couldn't run away from a wolf. Then I noticed something. The wolf had decorations on its forehead. It walked toward me with grace.

"Are you alright, child?", it asked. My mouth dropped down.

"I-I don't think so. My leg really hurts, and so does my chest."

"Oh dear. Well, let me help you."

She was consumed by a blinding light. I closed my eyes and shielded them with my hands. When the light disappeared there stood a woman with wolf ears and a wolf tail. She had lavender hair then flowed to her shoulders. She had amazing looking brown sandals and her outfit almost looked royalty. Her outfit was a black tank top that was revealing. She wore a skirt that showed the sides of her legs. She also wore some gold material over the skirt. Her left eye was covered with a cloth.

She held out her hand and pulled me up. "I'm guessing you are this summoner I have heard of?"

I nodded. "Well then, you need me to train you. You need to be able to protect yourself. Voulg! You may come out now."

A guy with black hair emerged from the bushes. He had ears and a tail as well. He wore pants with gold material over them. He was shirtless as well.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Camy."

"Alright then. I am queen Nailah of the wolves. This is my helper, Voulg. We have been summoned here my the emblian empire. However, we escaped and have been around these parts for a couple weeks or so. I would like to join this order of heroes you and the royalty of Askr have created, but I will only follow your commands. Not the royalty. Only because I'm royalty myself. I like you, so think of yourself as an exception.", she explained, winking at me at the end.

I blushed and smiled. "Nice to meet you two. Let's get back I guess."

"Voulg, please carry her. My arms are tired."

I saw Voulg roll his eyes at her. She didn't seem to notice. Or she didn't care. Either or. "As you wish."

He walked in front of me and crouched down. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this, Voulg.", I thanked the guy, hopping on.

Nailah smirked. "Well he did. I commanded him to after all."

"Oh yeah.", I said.

"Hold on tight.", he commanded.

I clasped my hands around his neck and made sure not to choke him. I gasped. "The view from here is amazing! You can see for miles on these plains!"  
Nailah laughed, "I'm glad you like it. It looks like your friends are in a panic. Let's go see what's up."

I really liked these two. They were really cool. I wonder why the Emblian empire sees them as tools. I see them as people. Just like Sharena, Alfonse, Anna, and me. They aren't any different.

When Sharena saw me she dashed over, weapon in hand. "Wait! They are friends."

"Then what happened?", she asked, stopping mid attack and bringing her weapon to her side.

"They saved me from the commander.", I stated, looking over Voulg's wolf ears.

"How do we know they aren't controlled by the Emblians?", Alfonse asked suspiciously.

Nailah growled. "Listen, boy. I escaped after being summoned here. I will only take orders from her since I'm royalty myself. Got it?", she spat.

Alfonse nodded. "I understand."

We set off, me still on Voulg's back. It felt nice for once. Now I know why Anna started the order of heroes. Because everyone deserves to be free. I will fight for this new found freedom. This is my journey. I will walk it with my friends. Even if it's not in my own world, I will still fight for what's right. That's what I know I will do.

_**A/N: I loved this chapter soooo much. It was a lot of fun to write. Now the order of heroes is getting together. To form a bad guy but kicking army! If you want your OC in this story, just ask. Oh, and add their bio. I will give credit to your OC if I put it in the story. That's all for now! See ya later~!**_


	7. Finally Some Peace!

_**A/N: I'm back! I've been busy with work, so I couldn't update for a while. I really want to thank you all for sticking around. My writing isn't the greatest, but I'm working on it. Right now this is a hobby, but maybe someday my writing will be really good! Who knows what the future holds.**_

_**Thanks for reading and make sure to tell me anything you would like to happen in the story, or if you think my writing needs some work. I would love for you to criticize it, so feel free!**_

_**For today, I want to recommend you to listen to a song I have been listening to frequently. **You Need to Calm Down__ by Taylor Swift __**It is a fun song. Have an amazing rest of your week~!**_

When we arrived back at the castle, I slipped off of Voulg's back. He had been silent the entire time. It kind of bothered me. I had offered to get off several times, but he would shake his head and continue on.

My wound wasn't as bad anymore, since I hadn't had to walk on it. Of course that didn't change the fact that my ankle still hurts. I never checked to see if it was bleeding or not, so I decided to do that when I got to my room.

Yes, I had been assigned a room. I was very surprised, but grateful. Having to sleep out with the bugs didn't sound fun. I limped into the castle, despite everyone's protests and used the banister to steady myself up the stairs. "I should check out the castle tomorrow…", I mumbled.

I mentally wrote a list of things that needed to be done to the castle. It was alright, but could use some use. I know that Sharena wouldn't mind if I did a few touch ups to the place. The rusty banister squeaked as I put half of my weight on it. The red carpet had many stains on it. It was like no-one took care of the place. What was up here?

By the time I had made it up the stairs, my mind was racing more than ever. Not with the same thoughts as it was before, but definitely at the same intensity.

When you made it up the "grand" stairs, there was a wall a few feet in front of you. To the left the carpet continued, leading into a broad hallway. I had forgotten to ask where my room was, so I decided to do a bit of exploring up here. From what I knew, this is where everyone in the order of heroes slept. Alfonse had mentioned that there was another upstairs that was a bit nicer for the important people like the bishops and advisers.

Sharena told me that people like servants, maids, butlers, and cooks slept in an entirely different building. There was a building behind the castle that was big enough for them all. It was almost like a miniature castle, but not as… well... grand.

When you took a left from the top of the stairs, like I said the red carpet continued. To the left and to the right. I decided to try the left first. Once the stairs were not in sight, there were rooms with numbers. I'm guessing that's where everyone was staying. "How big are they expecting the order of heroes to get?", I pondered aloud.

I brushed the thought off and continued down the corridor. There was dorm rooms all the way down the hallway. When you got to the end, there was a large four pane window. I looked out the glass, leaning on the window sill.

There was grassy plains far as the eye could see. I spotted wild animals playing and eating in the fields. It was an amazing sight. Nothing like home. However, I guess this was a different world. My home had buildings, skyscrapers, and no grass whatsoever. You were lucky to be able to grow anything in your apartment windows.

There was one park though. Back when I was a kid. I think I was around six or seven when I last visited it.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy are we going to visit the park today?", I asked, pulling on her denim pants._

"_Of course. Come now.", she replied, her long blonde hair swaying._

_Gently, she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and slipped some sandals on. She grabbed a hat off the racks in front of our door and gently placed one on my head. "Thank you mama.", I giggled, grabbing her hand with both of my small ones._

_When we arrived, mom took me on the merry go round. Then we played on the slide. After that I swung for hours. "Alright cakes, it's time to go home."_

"_Why?"_

"_See the clouds?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_That means it's getting stormy."_

_She picked me up and carried me to her motorcycle. We could never afford a car because of gas. Or at least that's what mama told me. If dada was home, he would buy us a car just because. Mama was careful with money though._

**Flashback Ends**

The memory rang through my mind. They had taken the park down when I started going to middleschool. I was a bit heartbroken they would do that, but I had to accept it. I smiled, grateful that for once it wasn't some bad flashbacks. I walked away from the window, to the other side of the hallway. It was time I found my room. It's been a long day. I could always explore more tomorrow.


	8. Peace For A Little While Longer

_**A/N: So I think that I'm gonna focus more on Camille as a character for now. I'm gonna put the whole story part on hold for a few chapters. **_

_**Also, I'm thinking of skipping all of the little chapters and just kind of re-writing the actual story if you know what I mean. Instead of writing the exact words that everyone says, I'll change it up a bit. Things like that. **_

_**I think one thing that I always miss in my writing is developing my characters. I feel as if I'm always relying on the plot and that is all that the story is about. Don't get me wrong, I know that you need to have a plot. However, I think reading my stories (since I have to for grammar stuff) would be easier for me (and maybe for you) if they were a bit more developed.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading this story, although it has been moving VERY slow. **_

_**I have two people in specific I want to thank for supporting this story and being very kind to me.**_

_**Half-beastdragonsoul2013**_

_**Thank you very much for supporting me! **_

_**And I also want to thank someone who has been very helpful and kind as well.**_

_**SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**_

_**Thank you very much! :D**_

_**I also want to thank you, my dear reader! I really appreciate you taking the time to review and to read this story. I promise I'll try to make it a bit better for ya. **_

_**Have a lovely day~!**_

I woke up that morning because of the fact that I had forgotten to shut the window the previous night. A bird was screaming into my window. "Seriously? It's sooooo early.", I whined, slipping out of bed to walk over to the window.

"Forgive me, but I needed to find a way to wake you up before the others. There are a few things that need to be explained coo coo!", the owl spoke in a cute little girl voice.

I was startled. "You talk? How many crazy things happen here?!"

She giggled. "A lot. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Feh, your personal assistant. I will also wake you up when you need to be woken up. As a summoner you must be ready before everyone else."

I tilted my head to the side a bit and tried to process what she just said. "I know it's a lot, but you'll get it! Well, I'm off! If you need to talk to me then use this flute. I will teach you how to play other songs, but for now just take this paper and carry it with you. It shows you how to play the song that I will come to. At some point you won't have to use it to talk to me. Just remember, don't be afraid to call me~!"

She flew off, cooing the entire way. I smiled at the cute bird. Shortly after her departure, I closed the long window and set my flute on my bed. It was only a two pane, but it was very tall. It even had a wooden window seat!

The room definitely needed some work, but the base was amazing. I decided that I need some clothes. I was still wearing the camo pants and a pink tank top that Sharena lent me.

My "crazy attire" had gotten ruined while we were traveling. I had actually liked that outfit too. I sighed and walked to the bathroom I had. There was a bathtub, a toilet (of course), and a wooden counter with a small sink and a piece of glass on the wall above it.

I didn't have ANYTHING here. That was a slight problem. No brushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, or flossers! That's just basic hygiene. For all I know Alfonse put this room together. I sighed. However, I was grateful for what I had.

I really needed to talk to Sharena about this though. At least I wear my hood anyways. Only Sharena has seen me without it, so that proved useful.

Quietly, I looked for my boots. Then I remembered. They were ruined as well. I sighed. I didn't have any shoes, or clothes, or hygiene. This was a disaster. I threw on some socks I found in my small closet and flipped my hood on.

I walked out of my dorm room, closing it behind me. Then I tiptoed down the creaky stairs, hoping that I wouldn't wake anyone up. That did not go well however.

First, I tripped on the red carpet, catching myself on the railing. That made a thump noise. Next, I slipped and fell down the stairs, landing on my behind. That made a crash sound. I sighed. I really am too clumsy for this world.

At home, my mom would get in trouble by our neighbors because of my crashing around in the wee hours of the night. She would apologize and then the process would repeat. Slowly and painfully, I stood up, regretting wearing socks.

Still, I attempted to be a ninja because I didn't know how early it was. It could be four in the morning and I wouldn't know. I continued on my way to what I thought was the kitchen. I really didn't know my way around this place.

When I entered the room I thought to be the kitchen, I was met with an odd aroma. It was a kitchen….. but something was off. It smelled like… a litter box.

As I was thinking over all of the possibilities of what it could be, I crashed into something. I fell backwards and looked up to see something I thought I would never see. In my life time.

My jaw dropped down to the floor in a sense. There was Alfonse looking just as shocked as me. We just stood there until my face went crimson. I just now noticed the fact that he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. "W-what are you doing up t-this early?"I stuttered/asked, turning my eyes away from him and finding the floor VERY interesting.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't think that anyone would be awake this early. I t-thought that I would be fine to come down in my pajamas."

"I-It's fine.", I replied, standing up.

"But can you explain to me why it smells like yeren here?", I asked.

I was staring at the stove. "I honestly don't know. I was wondering the same thing.", he replied, his voice showing that he was still embarrassed.

"Why do you not have shoes on?"he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't have any."

"A reason why you are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and the day before?"

"Don't have any others."

"Why you are up so early."

"I was hallucinating this morning."

"Why there was a bunch of crashes that woke me up?"

"I'm a klutz."

Then I burst out laughing. "W-was it something I said?"

"Yes!"

"You aren't even close to the same person you always are! You are half asleep!", I laughed, clutching my stomach.

"Not helpful.", he pouted. I didn't dare turn around, but could imagine his cute face. Wait one second… where did that come from?!

Well I mean he isn't bad looking I guess. When he tries to be stoic it's kinda cute. Wow calm down. You know how this goes. Think about something else Camille. Like right now.

"You alright there? You just kind of stopped laughing randomly."

"Yeah I'm fine if you would get some clothes on!"

"Ok ok! I'll be back."

He walked out of the kitchen. Not that I could see, I could just hear him walk way. I let out a breath that I had been holding in. Did I really like him? Or was it just another one of those "he's really hot" moments? I know I've had many crushes, but none of them were real love. I had been in a relationship before, but it didn't turn out so great. Since then I've never really chased boys anymore. That didn't mean I didn't stop having crushes though.

Just thinking about it made my head hurt. Love isn't something you want to be apart of, remember? Don't let one moment of weakness persuade you.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. Then I decided to skip breakfast. I really need to shopping.

I walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind me. I decided it was time to bang on Sharena's door and ask if she could shop with her.

*Knock Knock* "Sharena?"

The door slowly opened, revealing a sleepy bed head princess. I giggled at the sight. "Hey! It's not my fault that someone came in so early. It's seven in the morning for heaven's sakes!"

I shook my head. "I need you help when you finish getting ready for the day."

"Alrighty then. Gimme a little bit and I'll be out."

I stood there and waited. And waited. And waited. Until she finally came out. "I'm ready for anything!", she exclaimed, posing.

I giggled. "I need to go shopping."

"Oh. Well that's easier than I thought it would be. Anyways, let's get going!"

The two of us walked to the shops, which were conveniently nearby. She still hadn't noticed I only had socks on. Which, well, was a good thing.

We stopped by the dressing store, the market, and many other places. When we arrived back at the castle, I realized that we had been gone for a long time and that Alfonse must have been in the kitchen waiting for me. Whoops. Well, too late now.

"Alrighty, here you go! Good luck, Camy!",

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. See you later!"

I opened my door and dragged my bags in. I decided to work on cleaning myself up and putting on some clothes.

I had a few outfits. The first one was my armor. It was close to the outfit I originally had. The second outfit was a jean skirt that dropped my knees with two pockets in the front and a pocket in the back, along with rips on the end of it. The shirt that we chose to go with it was a navy blue tank top. Sharena made me get a navy bandana to go with it as well. The last outfit was some pajamas. They were purple fuzzy pants and a black loose crop top. I hadn't gotten anything formal because Sharena told me that I can borrow something from her if needed.

I decided to throw on the jean skirt and navy blue tank top. Gently, I brushed out my waist length blonde hair. I then folded the bandana until it looked like a flat rope. I put it in my hair like a headband, leaving my bangs in front of it.

Then, I grabbed one of the few pairs of shoes we had bought. A pair of light leather boots that went an inch or so below my knees. It also had a bit of a heel, which I didn't really like too much. I was grateful nonetheless.

I slipped a clean pair of boot socks on and then laced up my boots. I threw my cloak on, tying the strings, and flipping the hood on. Placing my hands on my hips, I decided to get to work re-doing my room.

"Here goes nothing!"

_**A/N: I really hope this chapter was good. I really have to get my list done now, so I gotta go. Thank you for reading and remember, feel free to contact me any time if you would like to. Have an amazing day~!**_


	9. This Is A Nightmare

"Coo! Coo!"

I groaned. "What time is it Feh?"I asked wearily.

"It's five am!"she cooed, hoping in my room.

"If I shut my window, would you leave me alone?"I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"I have some magic you know! I would just use it to open the window!"

I sighed, "Alright then. I guess it's better than having Sharena or Alfonse wake me up."

"Mhmm! Now chop chop, you have a lot of work ahead of you. I have a list here of the basics. Sharena probably will fill you in on anything that isn't here."

"Ok, thanks."

Either this is a crazy bird, or I've gone coo coo. Oh wait I didn't mean to do that. I groaned. "Alright then. I'll leave you now. Have a good day~!"

"You too."

I trudged out of bed. Yesterday I had redone my room. Now the window seat (or they called it a trunk because it had storage) was white.

I had a slight problem with this world not having anything modern. I asked Sharena if I could bring things back from my world and she said that I could, but it would cost these things called orbs.

That's how I got all of these things. The clothes here were actually really modern. It was really weird, but I guess that's one thing in my favor.

I placed kitty and puppy pillows on the window seat earlier and it made the seat look adorable. I had switched out the old rug with a purple heart shaped rug. The two windows in my room had purple and white checkered curtains, which were currently blowing in the breeze that was flowing into the dorm. The bathroom mirror looked a lot nicer now and my bed was now smaller, but nicer.

The bed had a silver frame with four posts and a cream colored piece over the top of them. Also known as a four poster bed. It was a small version of the normal kinds, but I still loved it. It was pushed up against the wall, so the bed was more like a fort than a bed. All the more worth it!

The doors in my dorm were still wooden and creaky, but I had run out of orbs. Sharena told me that I would earn them during battles. Most of the empire and bandits carry them around. Evidently, they steal them from special merchants and that's how they have them. I'm thinking that you should be able to buy them with gold as well, which would be nice.

Part of me feels as if there is another use for them besides buying things from other worlds, but I guess if Sharena didn't tell me then I shouldn't know yet. I walked into my closet and grabbed my needed items to get ready. Then I headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I emerged, I was wearing the same outfit as the day before, however I DID wash it. I've never been one to wear the same things over and over without washing them. This time I decided not to wear a bandana and I just pulled my hair into a ponytail, flipping my hood over me.

The hood was so baggy that you couldn't tell I had my hair up. Normal hoods would have shown that, but I guess not this one.

Loud knocking pulled me from my thoughts. I ran over to the door, all dressed the to shoes. I pulled the door open without hesitation and looked up. "We need to hurry!", Sharena exclaimed, fear evident in her eyes.

There goes my peaceful day. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain. All I can say is that it's dire."

"Ok."

I really should have gotten my armor on. "Do you have your armor on?"she asked, picking up the pace.

"No."

"Great. Go back and throw it on. Me and Alfonse will get the order ready."

"Right. Thank you."

I ran back down the hall as fast as I could and burst into the room. I threw my coat off and changed as fast as Feh could say coo.

I ran back down, hood and boots on. I had grabbed Breidablik on my way out. I burst out of the castle and ran to where the order was gathering. "There you are. It's good your wide awake. The Empire is sending heroes from the world of conquest on either side of the castle. It's almost like a blockade. I'm not sure why, but either way we need to be prepared. They could be here any moment.", Alfonse explained.

I nodded in response, a plan formulating in my head. Then it hit me. "We don't have enough people in the order of heroes to fend them all off do we?"

"I'm afraid everyone here is all we have,'' Alfonse replied, shaking his head.

"That will have to make do. Battle formation everyone! Start in front of the castle!"

Everyone ran to the starting positions and I commanded a few to move a bit. When we were ready, they came. We couldn't afford to loose. Not yet.

"Alfonse take out anyone that comes at Sharena!"

I knew that he would protect her, so I was off the hook for those two. At least for now.

"Voulg! Move where you see fit! However, don't do anything too risky. Try to stay with Naliah or Anna!"

"Anna! Take the rear! Naliah you too!"

I scanned the battlefield. I wan't protected, but I think I will be okay. As long as no-one notices me. "Sharena take out the soldier to you left!", I shouted, taking a step back.

"Anna take out the wyvern rider to your right!"

There was something off about this group of soldiers and I couldn't tell what. The wyvern rider looked like a normal rider…. Wait! She had a crown. Must be royalty. Dang this fight is getting intense.

"Voulg and Naliah! Back up Anna!"

All was going well until Alfonse got hit. "Dang it."

I continued to command them until there was only the blonde paladin left.

"I'm Xander high prince of Nohr. I am fighting for the empire. Let me see your true strength!"

None of us had the energy to reply. Everything was as planned. That's when Sharena got cut across the stomach. "Ahh!"she shrieked, falling down.

I was so shocked that I stopped breathing or thinking properly. My body just moved on it's own.

Time seemed to slow down as I made it to the blonde girl. "Sharena!", I shrieked.

As soon as I made it to her, I could only cry. She lay dead on the floor. I hadn't even known the girl that long and here I was crying. She had been so sweet to me. So kind and generous.

It almost reminded me of that…

The one memory that I kept hidden away. Ever since it happened. I never pulled it out. Not until now. The pain flowing through me made the memory course through my mind. Echoing over and over again.

"Run!"

"Don't look back!"

"Camille, now!"

More tears streamed down my face. Not now. Pain flowed through my veins. First my mom, then my aunt, then Sharena.

"It's all your fault. Wherever you go you will bring destruction. You have been cursed since the day you were born! You should die now!"

I shook as my tears stopped. There was too much pain to handle. I lost it. My body glowed with a black aura. The paladin slowly backed up.

"**I knew it. All it takes is to revive your memories.**"

My chest hurt so bad. I couldn't control myself. All I could do was watch myself stand. I was out of my body. That is what scared me the most. Helplessly, I watched myself speak. "You will pay."

"_No!_", I called out. No-one could hear me though. It was like the dark side of me was in control right now.

I walked towards the prince and picked up Sharena's lance. Then I stuck it through him. "You never deserved to live."

"What are you doing?! Camille, what's wrong with you?", Alfonse shouted, holding Sharena in his arms.

"It's all your fault she died! And now all you can think about is killing? Instead of helping her, you killed someone who didn't deserve to die!"he yelled, venom dripping from his voice.

Slowly, I returned to my body. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. "Alfonse?", I whispered.

"What do you want now, you freak?!", he screamed, giving me a death glare.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"You will never get an apology. You are hereby banned from the order of heroes. Now I realize why no-one wanted to be your friend."

Tears streamed down my face. "Why…?"

Then I looked up. Naliah was walking towards me in her human form. "Because it makes you stronger."

"But what did I do to deserve this? All my life everyone has only pushed me down. The people who love me disappear from my life… what did I do?", I asked between sobs.

She kneeled down. "Oh dear. I must tell you I guess. There is a reason for it all. At least this is what I believe."

"I believe there is someone watching over us all. Whoever it is, they are the ones who give us goodness. They also choose what bad things can and cannot happen. They know what you can handle. That is what I believe. You must know that this special someone knows that you are strong. They know that you have friends who will support you. No matter what. That is why these things are happening."

I continued to sob into her as she held me. "Wherever you go, even if you go back to your world. I want you to believe in this someone. No-one controls our fate. We make our own. However, this special someone will hold you future. Believe this and you will get through any hard time."

She pulled away and started walking through the forest. "Wait!", I called, running after her.

Voulg followed behind me and more tears streamed down my face as I ran.

_**A/N: That was hard to write. However, *spoiler alert* This is not where this journey ends. So don't worry. Have a great day~!**_


	10. Courage

I jolted awake. It was all a dream? It felt so real though. The pain, the tears, and everything.

"**Because it was.**"

"Huh?!"

"**That was the future you just experienced. That is the future which you will someday walk.**"

"That's not even possible!", I whispered.

"**Trust me, it is. That is the future which I have foreseen.**"

"Who are you?!", I called out into the darkness which I was in.

"And where am I?!"

"**You are where your master wills you to be.**"

"You are not my master!"

It's him. The one from last time. The one I hate.

"**I know what you are thinking about. Allow me to change your mind about me.**"  
"**That future which I foresaw was the one you will walk if you choose to side against me.**"

"Really?", I asked, even more afraid. If that awful future is the one I will walk if I side against him, does that mean that I should side with him?  
"**Side with me and you will walk a wonderful future.**"

I shook. This was scary. Demonic. "I don't even know who you are!"

Tears streamed down my face. I closed my eyes waiting for me to wake up. But I never did. It was like last time. My chest hurt so bad, but this time no-one was there to save me. "**I will leave you to decide.**", they said, disappearing.

My eyes shot open. Sharena ran over to me and squeezed me tight. "You were shouting all of our names, so we came running. I didn't know what was going on, I was so worried."

Alfonse came over next and put his arms around the two of us. "Please, don't worry me like that again. Time and time again you worry the order of heroes, yet you apologize. Then you do it again.", he sighed.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I can't stay out of trouble, can I?"

He laughed and so did Sharena. "Let's all go to bed."

"We should all sleep in the same room to be careful. If there is someone attacking you then it could attack any of us.", Sharena suggested. I nodded.

We all slept in Anna's room. Since she was the leader of the order, Alfonse said that it would make sense. "Besides she much cleaner than you.", Sharena commented.

He blushed. "Whatever."

I was still thinking about what he said. Naliah told me that I control my own fate. Does that mean that **they **were lying to me? How far in the future was that? It seemed like the next day. Which was weird since that wouldn't really be a future. I guess it would, but it would be pretty close to the present. Who knows. I just wanna go to sleep.

"Hey summoner, where do you want to sleep?", Anna asked when we were all standing in the room.

I totally spaced out. Now I didn't know anything. "Umm...I guess anywhere would be fine."

"Ok then...wait… anywhere?!", she exclaimed, her face turning beet red.

"What? Do you always have to assume I mean something bad?", I yawned.

I was so sleepy after all that stuff. Anna quickly recovered and decided to put me farthest from any opening. I was in the top left corner with my sleeping bag. Sharena was in the top right corner with Naliah next to her. For some reason I had Voulg next to me. I didn't really care and he seemed to be chill, so I didn't freak out or anything.

Alfonse was by the door along with Anna. Azura was below me. Enough ways that I couldn't kick her or step on her though.

When we had everything set up, we all got snug in our bedding. Everyone fell asleep except for me.

"Can't sleep huh?"

I jumped a bit. I swung around and was met with Voulg's face. "Sorry.", I apoligized, scooting a bit away.

"It's alright.", he whispered.

I looked at myself and realized that I was in my pj's and no-one had noticed. Or maybe that's why some people's faces went red. Who knows.

"You alright?", I whispered, turning to face him. I decided to lean up against the wall, slipping out of my sleeping bag.

He nodded. I yawned. "You should go to sleep. You've had a rough night."

I slumped my shoulders. "Yeah. I just can't fall asleep."

"Oh. That's a problem."

"Yeah.", I whispered back, hugging my knees.

"Why not we take a walk? That always seems to calm my mind."

I hesitated to answer. I always knew how it goes when I'm alone. In the dark. I've learned my lesson by now. Even back in my world it was kinda like that. Now that I think about that.

**Flashback**

"_Mom? Can we go on a walk?", a teenager asked, her messy blonde hair tucked in her hoodie she had thrown on._

"_Not at this hour hon. You can go out on the porch if you would like though."_

_She walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The girl sighed, walking out towards the door. When she made it outside, she decided to sit on the small rocking chair they had set on the wooden porch._

_Then a man in a hood approached. "What do you want.", the girl growled, standing and backing towards the door._

"_I just came to check your house out.", he lied, pinning her to the door._

"_Lier."_

"_Do you want to play?", he asked tauntingly._

_She growled again. "Get out."_

"_No."_

_Then the door burst open revealing an angry mom. The man stumbled back and the girl fell into her mom's arms. "Get off her. And while your at it get out!", she growled, revealing her old gang symbol._

_The man shook in fear and ran off. "Sorry cakes. I shouldn't have let you come out here."_

"_It's alright.", the girl replied, hugging her._

**End Of Flashback**

"If you don't that's alright."

"No, I would like to. Just thinking about a few things."

We both stood up, me not bothering to blush about him being shirtless. Just because I had to get used to it. He goes shirtless everywhere. So far at least.

I don't know how he felt about me being in my pj's. However, he doesn't seem to show emotion.

When we stood and looked at the stars, he randomly talked about things. I learned a lot about him. Like how he loves carrots despite being half wolf.

When we got back in I fell asleep. "G'night.", he slurred, closing his eyes.

I smiled at the sweet guy. "Good night."

_**A/N: This was crazy! I really don't know how well this turned out, but I think it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading! Also, if it's getting dark, then let me know. I don't want to write something that you are not comfortable with. Thank you for reading!**_


	11. Work starts now!

"Coo! Coo!"

When I woke up I was pinned to the ground. "What the…?"

I looked and saw that Voulg had his arm on mine, pinning my left arm down. Azura was laying on my feet. Carefully, I moved Voulg and Azura off of me. Then I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, or in the near future.

"Ouch!"

Yup. I was in reality. I yawned, opening the door and closing it behind me. As quietly as possible, I snuck into my room.

It was the same as the "future" room. I opened the curtains and windows and walked into the bathroom to get changed into my armor, just in case.

When I had my hood on and the strings to my coat were tied, I locked my room behind me. I checked the grandfather clock at the end of the right hall. "Seven am...Feh's late.", I sighed, running down the stairs.

I burst into the kitchen and looked around. There were cooks everywhere. "Um, miss? Why are you in the castle?", what I assumed to be the head chef asked, flipping pancakes.

"I'm part of the order of heroes.", I replied, walking through the kitchen and grabbing a cup of juice.

"Oh forgive me. You must be the summoner Alfonse and Sharena speak so highly of."

I blushed. "Y-Yeah."

I kept looking at the ground and walked out of the kitchen with my cup of apple juice. I sighed. I might as well ask Feh if there was something I could do. Once I was in my room, I played the flute in the tune that Feh had taught me.

She came flying through the window. "What do you need?", she chirped, hopping on my bed in front of me.

"I need a few tactics books to study.", I replied thoughtfully.

"Alrighty then! I'll go fetch those."

"Thank you Feh."

She cooed as I patted her head. Then she flew out the window. My curtains blew aside as she took flight. I smiled at the cute bird. Then I heard a knock. "Coming!", I called, running towards the door.

I opened it, peeking out the door. "Who is it-"

"Oh sorry. Come in Anna."

Anna walked in and spun around, admiring the room. "Nice job re-doing this!"

"Thank you."

"I need some things from you, Camy."

"Yes?"

"Can you create a battle plan for the next fight? Alfonse can get you a map of the surrounding area.", she asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for. Feh is getting some tactics books anyways."

"Oh! I meant to introduce you to her at some point. She is a very cute bird who is always flying around the castle. It's good you met her though."

"Yeah! She's such a cutie."

Anna nodded in agreement and then walked out waving. I sighed. "First job huh? I guess it's not too bad."

Now all I need to do is find Alfonse and hope he wasn't asleep. I left a note on my bed. "Dear Feh, I am going to find Alfonse for a map. Just leave the books on my bed. Thank you~"

Yet again, I walked out of my room, dropping my keys into my coat pocket. I have WAY too many pockets in this coat. I guess it's nice though. Alfonse's room was a couple of rooms down, which was nice. I didn't have to walk a ton to get to him.

I stuffed my hands in the outside pockets. I always put my hands in my pockets. Ever since my mother died. She had given me confidence. When she died, I lost a lot of it. Now that I was over her death (for the most part), I just did this for a comfort thing. It made me comfortable I guess.

I knocked on Alfonse's door. "Alfonse?", I called through the door, knocking again.

I heard some shuffling and a few groans. I giggled. He really wasn't a morning person was he? As I was waiting, my mind wandered back to a few days ago when I saw him shirtless. My heart raced and the crimson blush crawled back to my face. I clutched my chest and tried to calm down. I was here for the map. Not to think of his abs. All the sudden I felt warm. Dang it! Now is NOT the time for this. I need to sort my feelings later. Not now.

When Alfonse opened the door, I was clutching my chest, red faced, and breathing fast. "Are you alright?!", he asked frantically, his hand flying to my forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?"

My face turned a darker crimson, if that was even possible. "Um, uh…"

I couldn't speak. My voice caught in my throat. "Stop making her uncomfortable, Alfonse!", Anna shouted, pulling me back into her arms.

I relaxed into her, my heart still racing. "Sorry.", I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Hon.", she replied, hugging me. She must have known I was scared. I hadn't been scared of Alfonse per say. Just the fact that he was WAY too close to me.

"She needs a map of the surrounding area. Not you flirting with her.", she stated, pulling out of the hug.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I thought she had a fever. She was really red when I opened the door. I-"

"No excuses. If you make her uncomfortable, I will make you eat lemons for the next week.", Anna huffed, interrupting him.

"Sorry.", I giggled.

His shoulders slumped, but he shot me a smile before he left back through the door to retrieve this "map". My heart pounded again. This time it was in a good way. A smile crept onto my face.

"Are you really that happy he might have to eat lemons?", Anna laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Alfonse gave me puppy eyes, pleading me to take his side. He held the map in front of him. I snatched it and smirked. "Yeah. I really like that idea."

He fake cried. "You two are so mean!", he cried, running down the hall and down the long staircase. Probably to get breakfast. He had been very prepared for battle, which was kind of weird. His hair was messy, but he was all in his royal armour. Even Anna was decked out. "Is there some battle I don't know about?", I asked curiously, as me and Anna made our way to the dining hall.

"No. It's good to be in armour while working though."

I nodded as she swung the door open. "Thanks Anna.", I said, grinning. My sharp teeth showing.

I've always had four really sharp teeth. My eye teeth were way too sharp to be normal. People at school used to make fun of me for it. Anna only returned my smile. I felt something warm in my heart.

I took a seat at the table. Sharena smiled at me from across the long dining table. I wondered, where was the king and queen?


	12. Moving On

My mind was flying at a million miles per hour as I racked my brain, trying to think of all the possibilities. Were they dead? I don't remember Alfonse or Sharena talking about them at all. Or even Anna.

Or, they could just not eat with the rest of us. This dining table seemed fancy though. I guess that's coming from a girl who's family never had more than thrift store furniture. Plus, the castle's chefs had cooked and there were maids and butlers serving the food. Which I was very against. I've always hated it when people serve me. Not because I'm not grateful. It's just because it seems so pointless. I'm wasting their time with something I could do myself.

Or maybe they had a quarrel with Alfonse and Sharena and now aren't on speaking terms with them! That sounds believable. A bit cliche though. I sighed, scrunching my face up.

"Is everything alright, dear summoner?", Azura asked politely, reaching for her fork.

I looked up. "Oh yeah. Thanks for asking.", I replied, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm glad."

I smiled fondly at the cute girl. She seemed very sweet. I probably should try to get to know her a little better. All I know is that she is from the world of Fates/Birthright.

I looked back down and reached for a grape on my plate. Before I could even get it close to my mouth, someone slapped my hand down. I looked up to see Anna. "You need to mind your manners. Never use your hands to eat. Elbows off the table. Close your mouth while eating. Mind basic manners while eating in the dining hall."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head and went back to eating. Why didn't the king and queen help with the Order of Heroes? My head was spinning with answers. I decided to put this thought on hold. Right now I have more important things to do. Like finish my pancake.

I excused myself from the table and ran to my room. I have a great plan. Battle plans can wait a bit.

After I closed my door, I pulled out a quill and ink. "Feh? Are you close by?", I called, opening the window.

"I'm here!", she chirped, flying in.

"I was wondering. Can you pick up a notebook? Anna said that I can use orbs to buy things from my world."

"Of course. That'll take two orbs."

I fished through my many coat pockets. I found a few extra orbs. "Here 'ya go!"I exclaimed while handing her the orbs.

"I'll be back soon."

"Thanks a lot, Feh!"

She flew out the window, the lace curtains blowing behind her. "She works the nights by the waters…", I hummed, pulling my map out along with the papers.

"What song is that from?"

I tripped and fell backwards in shock. I felt a pair of bare arms catching me. "Voulg?"

They pulled me back up. I turned around and proved my suspicion true. "What are you doing around here?", I asked curiously.

"I was bored. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you always go without a-a shirt?", I asked awkwardly.

It was kind of a weird thing to ask, but it came out. I really have been wondering why he never bothers to put a shirt on.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?", he asked, seeming amused.

"Not really. Just curious."

"Ah. Well, I suppose I have some time to explain. Back where I live, it's very hot. So much so, that if you wear enough layers you could get heat stroke. When I teleported here, I never bothered to buy any shirts."

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense. Sorry for being bothersome."

"It's fine. Say, I wanted to ask, what are we?"

"That sounded like a pick-up line, Voulg!", I laughed.

"Pick-up line?"

"A pick-up line would be something that guys use to try to get girls to go out with them. Putting it in simpler terms, their basically courting them. Except for a little less intense."

He face palmed. You could see the blush of embarrassment. I giggled. "It's ok. I know what you mean. We're friends, right?"

"I think… I think that sounds good."

I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Friends?"

He smiled and shook my hand. "Friends."

I turned back to my work and he left, his tail wagging. I smirked. Blackmail.

I decided to work on battle plans while waiting for Feh. It felt like hours before I had come up with a plan worthy of using. Even then, it wasn't great. So, I went with it. I can always make some last minute changes.

I sat on my window seat, leaning into the mass of pillows. Of course, with the window closed. I'm not falling off of a who knows how tall castle to my certain death.

My brain felt fried. Even then, my mind wandered off the blue haired prince. Why can't I stop thinking about guys? No matter how much I tell myself I'm fine being single, I can't help thinking guys are cute. Or freaking out when their shirtless. Stuff like that.

Lots of girls would just ask to be their girlfriend. Or excessively flirt with the guy until he asks. Me?

I'd turn him down. I've never been one to date random guys. Any guys at all to be perfectly honest. I did date a few guys, but it was only for a couple of weeks or just one date. Nothing serious.

Then he came along. Kai. I don't know what got into me. I just saw so much in him. He had a few major health problems and had to have surgery. He seemed kind of lonely as well. Although, now that I think about it, lots of girls ended up liking him. I guess, I just thought that it wouldn't be a big deal to let myself fall for him. He was always showing off and trying to keep it together. I found it cute.

I always tried to stay away from guys because they all really only want to use you. That's what I convinced myself. So, I didn't get hurt. I opened my heart to him and it didn't end well.

That's why I want to be single. Not because something crazy happened and I'm ruined. Nothing cliche. Just the fact that it hurt me too much when we broke up. That's all. I think being single fits me better anyways. It's so much easier. That's why I'm gonna try my hardest to not like anyone in the order of heroes.

"Summoner?", Feh called, hopping on my lap.

"Thank you so much~"I cooed, squishing her cheeks.

A warm look on her face was obvious. She was sooooooooooo cute!

She hopped on the window sill and took flight out my window. I closed it behind her. Now for my plan.

I decided I was going to keep a notebook with the Order of Heroes in it. Like a catalog! A catalog of heroes. I'll put down each hero's name, age, picture/painting, favorite food, favorite food/drink, and where they came from. It'll be perfect!

That way, I won't forget anything that I learn about them. I smiled, loosing myself in my crazy thoughts.

This is what I'm talking about. I'll be the best summoner ever. Technically, I'm the only one, but we ignore that.

_**A/N: I'm super excited. This has been a wild ride so far. Writing this book has been really fun. Wait. That sounded like I'm ending this. I'm TOTALLY not gonna do that. Yet. **_

_**Anywho, thanks for sticking around with me. I changed a few past chapters, so I hope everything lines up. I'm changing the storyline a bit. Just let me know if something seems a bit off. Like if in one chapter I say she's one age and the other I say she's older. Or something like that.**_

_**For today (gimme a drum roll)... I recommend….**_

_Me Too by Megahn Trainor_

_**Love y'all~!**_


	13. The Future Rewritten

I woke up to Feh. This time it was a bit easier to wake up since I had been getting up early for a while. My brain didn't feel like goo this time. I giggled at the thought. Maybe I should tell Anna that next time I have to come up with a battle plan. But I don't think I will. I'm very grateful to them, so it's the least I can do to help them out. I guess they kind of saved me in a way. I shook my head. If I get too sentimental then I'll think about-

I was ripped out of my own head when Sharena burst through the room. "Camy! Get your gear on! The Emblian Empire has surrounded us with heroes from conquest and Embla soldiers. We're surrounded and we need you to command."

My heart raced fast. "Right. I'll be right there." She nodded and left the room. As fast as you could say boo I was dressed. My heart pounded in my chest as I fumbled for the door knob. I desperately raced down the hall, moving my feet as fast as they would go.

When I burst into the preparation room, no-one was there. I panicked. Where were they?! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alfonse. "We only have the order of heroes. Will that work?"

I nodded. "I think so. I guess we have no choice either way."

He nodded in agreement and pushed me out the door. I had no time to react girly. He shut the gates behind him and we rushed out to the battlefield. Then I saw him. The prince of conquest. His all too familiar face. My face widened in horror. "What's the matter commander?", Anna asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I-it's nothing.", I stuttered. My breathing was heavy. I smacked myself across the face. "Wake up…", I growled.

Anna looked even more concerned at my action. Flashbacks were making their way to my head. I pushed them aside. "I've formulated a plan. Everyone! Positions!", I shouted.

"Sharena come with me!", I yelled. She looked confused, but came over.

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

It was for safety precautions. I didn't want the same history on repeat. "Whatever you do, stay behind me. Don't leave my sight."

"Ok?"

"Just do it. I can't loose you."

She looked concerned, but stayed behind me. "I will protect you. Please don't be concerned, Sharena."

She nodded and stood behind me, spear in hand. Then they rushed. I didn't repeat my mistakes over again. This time we will prevail. "Nailah! In front of Alfonse. Back to back fighting!"

"Anna! Watch out for the princess!"

"Azura, finish off the healer! It'll make it easier."

My voice was getting dry, but I dared not stop. Any wrong move, and everyone could wind up dead. When everyone but Xander had been sent back, Sharena rushed to help fight.

My eyes widened in horror. No sound came out of my mouth as she ran to help. All was fine until she was wounded. That's when I couldn't sit back and command. I would not let her die. Not on my life. I rushed across the battlefield. Faster than I've ever ran in my life. I felt like I wasn't touching the ground. Time stopped as the scenery flew past me.

Xander was beating her. Alfonse and the others were too busy with reinforcements. There was a powerful magic user there and they were beating him. My heart pounded as I pushed forward. I couldn't stop to rest. I had to make it. I forced my feet to move faster as I continued to stumble across the plains and the cobblestone path running through them. Rain poured on me, as if telling me to stop, but I didn't listen.

Then right before my eyes, Xander raised his sword up and proceded to bring it down on a wounded Sharena. Time seemed to slow. Then I did something I never thought I would. Or even have to. I jumped in the way of the blast. It hurt like living hell. My scream echoed on the battlefield. It grabbed the attention of the rest of the order, who had finally finished fending off the reinforcements. Who had retreated. Leaving Xander. Who was very powerful.

I collapsed onto the ground. "Better me than you.", I grunted painfully, in a squatting position. I refused to back down. I pushed myself up. The world spun as I let my body react. I didn't really think. All I did was walk toward him in pure rage. Then I stopped. "Why? Why would you do that? To such a sweet girl. Are you sadistic?!", I yelled in his face, tears falling down my pale face.

All the sudden he went from stoic to hurt. He saw the pain in my eyes. He saw the gash HE created. I think it hit him in the way I meant it to. "It is merely orders." My knees buckled out from underneath me. "Camy!", I heard Alfonse call, running toward his sobbing sister.

"That's right scum. Bow before your new queen." I saw a shadow come above me. I looked up through my tears falling down my face. Blood was soaking my armour.

It was princess Veronica. She had a smirk on her face as she towered over me. Then I heard the rush of footsteps. More troops. I couldn't see much through my watering eyes. I was trying hard not to make a sound in front of her, but it was tough.

I could hear the order fighting more reinforcements. She kicked me in the stomach, right where the blast had hit me. I cried out in pain. "Soon I will be the queen of this world! And you all will bow before me just like she is!"

The masked man appeared behind her. "Allow me, dear sister."

She stepped aside and he took her place. "You tell me great summoner.", he started.

"We need one of you. Will it be you? Or the girl?"

My eyes widened in horror. The others were too busy to help me and Sharena. So with all the courage I could muster, I spoke. "Me."

"NO! Don't do it!", Sharena cried, shaking.

"Sharena listen.", I gently said, rising to my knees.

"You are too important. Me? Well, I never really was."

"Don't think of yourself that way!"

"All of that is to say, you will not go. My last command to you is to stay strong and keep that smile of yours on your face. You hear me?"

"Oh how so heartwarming.", Veronica taunted.

I continued. "This is my gift to you. Sharena, we have been through hard times. And maybe it wasn't that much to you, but it was to me. So, I want to repay you. And this is my gift. Goodbye, dear friend. Say goodbye to the order, will you? Who knows if I'll make it back.", I finished, my voice cracking at the end.

I grunted keeling over in pain. Veronica grabbed my ear and dragged me. My vision was going black, but I stood strong. I tried hard not to focus on the pain as the masked man plopped me on one of the horses, and left the soldier reinforcements. Was I making the right decision? This was such a different future than the one I had experienced beforehand. I was so glad it wasn't Sharena and that it was me. I couldn't hold the pain in so I cried out. "Having a hard time, little pet?"

The masked man sighed and hopped on the horse in front of me. "Hold on to me."

I reluctantly obeyed. I didn't want to be hurt even more than I was. I pondered why they would need me or Sharena. What did they want with me? I sighed, laying my head against the guy's back. It felt wrong not laying against Voulg or Alfonse, but I was tired and in a lot of pain. Questions and possibilities were running through my head. I would ask a question and then try to answer it and then give up. This process continues until I fell asleep for who knows how long. Who knows where they took me in that time, but in that moment all I wanted to do was end the terrible pain and lay me down.


	14. My First Day In Embla

_**A/N: I want to thank y'all for reading this! (for those of you who are). I really am happy that you are here listening to me be annoying. Lol.**_

_**Anyways, I wanted to give a fair warning that from here on out is where everything gets more on the rated T side.**_

_**Normally, I would try to make all my stories be very mallow and make it so everyone could read, but for Fire Emblem stories, it tends to get a little sticky trying to stay 100% clean.**_

_**What I mean by that is using words like hell and damn. They use it in the game even. Or gory scenes. Or an inappropriate joke. Which, by the way, I never go too far with. Stuff like that. This warning is just for anyone who is still innocent. So, that's all I have to say. Never said I didn't warn 'ya! **_

_**Also, I feel like the story is getting more exciting from here. Let me know if you think so too! I would love to hear your feedback. (again for those of you who are here. I could be talking to myself and I wouldn't know XD. Besides my main supporters.)**_

_**Happy reading~**_

"Wake up my little pet!", a voice rang out, echoing. It seemed like I was in a building of sorts. My eyes hurt too much to open though.

"Allow me, Veronica. I don't think you'll enjoy her right now while she is still weak."

"That's not fair! How come you get her first?"

"Remember, she's not for me. She's for Lord Xephni. He needs her for his project."

My body starting shaking a bit. Project? Why would he need me for a project? Who's Lord Xephni? And what kind of project? My brain tried to comprehend these things, but failed. My body was so weak. Evidently, it affected my brain as well. Who knew what kind of permanent damage this would leave.

"I know I know. I just want to play with her as well."

"Of course. He did say you were allowed to. Just remember, don't kill her. Yet."

The yet sent shivers down my spine. I'm so glad Sharena wasn't in this position. It would have broken my heart to see her here. I'm also glad that they don't know that I'm awake. I painfully inhaled, sending sharp pains through my lungs.

"I will take my leave, Veronica. Please take care."

"Of course. I will play with my other toys for now."

The masked man nodded and picked me up off the horse. He carried me up flight after flight of creaky stairs. I started to become worried at where he was bringing me. After yet another flight he asked, "Are you awake? You might want to be prepared for this."

I groaned. "I'm trying to be."

"Good. Unlike my sister, I pity you. However, there is nothing I can do for you. Unfortunately. What Lord Xephni wants, he gets."

"What does he want?", I grunted, a tear slipping down my face from the pain.

"I do not know. He was not specific. However, he did say he wanted the princess of Askr or the summoner. I am not sure what he is planning. I will not interfere though. So don't ask anymore questions."

I nodded in understanding. I truly understood what he meant. I think I know how he feels as well. There is nothing you can do under certain people's power.

He stopped in front of a jewel embedded wooden door. I assumed that was the Lord's room. Just who was this guy? "We have arrived. This girl is for Lord Xephni. It is under his orders."

Just now did I notice the guards standing outside his door. Silly me. Of course every important room was guarded. I kept a few mental notes in the back of my head, despite my pounding chest. It might be of use later. I was planning on getting out of here someday, after all. Whenever that day came. I grunted again because of the obvious pain. They still hadn't healed the huge gash Xander had made.

"Of course, Prince-"

He silenced them. "No more words. If I have your permission, then I'm proceeding in."

They nodded and stepped aside. "You've made it. Good job, young boy. Leave her on the bed. I will deal with her."

My stomach lurched at his creepy voice. Was he going to dissect me or something?

"Of course, M'lord. I will take my leave now."

"Yes do so."

My eyes scanned the room from my awkward position on some random bed. The bed itself was very elegant. I would expect nothing less from a lord. There were six pillows at the head of the wooden frame. The mattress was sort of comfortable. The sheets were pure black along with the pillows. The ends of the top blanket had lace on them. The pillows being lined with bows. Just how girly was this guy? I would sleep in something like this! Except maybe not so much black.

As for the rest of the room, it wasn't all black. That made the queasy feeling in my stomach a bit better. It was mainly royal colors. There was some more black still.

He spoke again. "How is my pet?"

I shivered. Just like Veronica. So creepy. I didn't reply because 1) that's just creepy 2) I have a huge gash across my torso if you didn't notice!

He turned around and started walking towards me. When he was towering over me, he smirked. "Not doing too well are we? Oh, well I can fix that."

He grabbed a vulunary and poured it on my gash. I cried out in pain. "That should help. In time.", he chuckled darkly.

I mustered up all the courage I had and spoke. "W-what do you want with me?"

"Oh, me? I need you for a certain spell I'm working on. It needs a certain amount of blood. From a person in high ranking power."

"But, me and Sharena are not high in power!", I cried out.

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Sharena is a princess. By blood. You my dear, are very special. You have the power to wield Breidablik. That is an important factor to this spell."

I gulped. Shivers ran down my spine. He was creeping me out more and more by the second. He sat down next to me. Only then did I take in his features. He had very light blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. It was messy like he hadn't brushed or cut it in years. Which, he probably hadn't. From where I was guessing.

He had light brown eyes that were tough to gage the color of. He looked to be young. I didn't know why he looked around twenty. I thought he would be an old lord. I guess not.

He looked sadly out the window by the bed. I was assuming that he was formulating a plan, but I was wrong when he started to speak.

"I will not kill you. Yet. So, please do not worry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. However, something in me says I should. So I am."

"That's a bit reassuring.", I spoke softly, a tear falling down my face.

"I'm glad. Because, truth be told, I'm not the one who took a young maiden from her home to kill her. It was Lord Xephni himself."

A confused look fell upon my face. I mustered up the strength to speak. "You are not him? The masked man addressed you so."

"Ah. I am his nephew. I needed to scare the guards enough until they finished their shift. If not, I could be punished."

I gave him a soft pitiful look. For some reason everything in me said to comfort the poor guy. My tired arms moved on their own as they reached up to rest on his shoulders. "It's alright. Whatever happens to me, don't blame yourself. You must-"

I fell back in agony. My groan rang out through the spacy room. "I need to heal that, don't I."

He grabbed a spell book and cast a few spells, my gash healing over. Leaving a raw scar. The pain lessened. "Thank you.", I whispered, closing my eyes to rest.

"Of course.", were his last words I heard before I drifted off into a sort of peaceful sleep. Hoping the next day would be easier.


	15. My Second Day In Embla

I awoke to something cold laying on my stomach. I groaned as I peeled my eyes open. I looked down and saw cold raw meat laying on the raw scar. "Ew…"

"Don't complain. It'll help."

I sighed, very annoyed. "You know what? I've had an interesting past few days. I'm not in the mood for crap. So, don't give me crap."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Fine. I won't give you crap. However, I do need to fill you in on a few things." I nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"My uncle is coming. What I told you at first is what he needs from you. And who knows what else. So, whatever you do, please don't tell him that you know anything about his plans. He'll have my head."

"Aren't you his nephew?"

"Doesn't matter. Just please promise me you won't."

"Alright. I won't. You be careful."

He nodded, and asked a question. "Can you walk on your own? I'd rather not carry you."

I stuck out my tongue. "Lazy. Do you really think I can?"

"Fine. I'll carry you."

I gave a small smirk. He rolled his eyes and lifted me up. Even though the gash wasn't there anymore, I was still very sore. The pain must have shown through my face, because he asked if I was ok.

"No. Not really. But I'll be fine."

He nodded. Then it hit me. I hadn't asked his name. "What's your name?", I asked curiously.

"Sakata."

"Hmm. That's an interesting name. I like it!"

A blush creeped up on his face as we stopped in front of a large set of doors. I giggled at him. Silly head. Then the doors swung wide open. At the doors apeared a man who looked to be forty or more years of age. He had a gross color of grey as his hair. His dark eyes were hard to comprehend. He wore dark colors and looked to be high in power.

"Hand her over. Oh, and tell Veronica she gets her toy tommarow."

"Of course, M'lord."

I was now in the arms of a creepy old man. I don't mean the perverted kind. Like the sadisitic kind. I shivered at the thought. "You will be a good patient.", he commented.

I grunted. "Do you speak?"

I didn't respond. I will not bow to this man. Everything in me said not to. "I asked you a question, you fool!", he yelled, dropping me on a cold hard ground. My cry rang out down the corridor of cells.

"I do.", a small whimper came out.

"Hmph."

He used a spell to create a bottle and gather some blood that spilled out my arm from cracking against the ground too hard. I was disgusted. He brought me to some cell of sorts and it looked creepy, so I closed my eyes.

He caused me all sorts of pain. All for his dumb spell. So, I decided to ask a question before I forgot. "What do you need the spell for?"

"That is none of your buisness. It is an acient spell that has been used to conquer in the past. That is all you will know before your death."

He called for a guard to carry me to a different cell as he wrote some things down. The guard brought me to a cell at the end of the dark corridor. Cliche. He swiftly grabbed his keys and unlocked the gate of bars. He threw me in there. I skidded at landed against the wall, my hair falling over my face. Of course I had the coat on, so no-one noticed.

"Good luck, mate.", he said nodding as he locked the gate behind him and walked away.

"With what…?", I asked warily.

"Oh you'll see!"

I gulped as more shivers ran down my spine. What could they possibly be planning? Then I heard crying. Was that supposed to scare me?

It did the oppisite if thats what their goal was. I was worried about whoever was crying. I crawled on hands and knees to the other side of the dark cell. I could make out a unlit torch and torch holder on the wall, so maybe I could light it somehow.

When I made it to the other side, what I saw broke me. It was a small figure hugging their knees, crying against the wall. Their hair was short, but wild. I couldn't make out much else besides the fact that they were very small. Almost as small as a child.

My heart shattered as I thought about the fact that he could be tortuing a child. What a messed up man! All for a spell. I shook my tired head in disgust.

I used the last of my strength to sit beside the figure. They looked up in alarm. "I won't hurt you. I promise.", I cooed, gently, stroking their soft hair that seemed to be a bit matted.

They fell into my arms and cried all over again. I just held them and stroked their back, trying to be as soothing as possible. I'm not the greatest when it comes to comforting. Although, I do try.

When they had calmed down, I asked a quick question, hoping to tak whatever they had on their mind, off of their mind. "Do you think you can light that torch over there?"

They nodded and stood up. "Fire Rooar!", they whisper shouted, breathing fire. It was a very small spurt of fire, but it lit the torch. The room was now dimly lit. Which was better than nothing.

I could now see them more clearly. She was a girl who looked to be eight or nine years old. She had short and wild purple hair. She wore a small brown dress that went to her knees and darker brown boots that were obviously a bit too big. When she turned around, I could see her tear stained face and puffy red eyes.

I wanted to run to her and tell her everything was alright, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't allow it. "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Camy."

"F-fae.", she sniffled, waddling towards me. She plopped back in my lap and I winced due to the pain.

"Are you my mommy?", she asked, looking up at me with big adorable eyes.

I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm afraid I'm not. But, I can be your friend."

"Ok. That sounds good. Your my best friend!"

I smiled at her, tears falling down due to the pain that I was facing. I had three brand new cuts. They hurt like hell, but I wouldn't admit that out loud.

She fell asleep against me and I protectively wrapped my sore arms around her. If anything happens to her, then I will **murder** the person who did it. She was a young child and didn't deserve this. Embla is so messed up.

I was assuming she was a dragon child. She had a few powers that reminded me of that. I forgot what they were called though. I studied them in myths during highschool. Which, by the way I never finished before being teleported here.

I rested my head agaisnt hers and closed my eyes, allowing a painful sleep to fall apon me.


	16. My Third Day In Embla

I woke to the sound of heavy chains. Then, my brain started to take flight. I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes, but I was wide awake. The questions came at me.

Why was Embla so cruel? The masked man seemed low-key, but the rest of them were cruel! I couldn't understand what brought them to this. Of course, it wasn't hard to guess why Lord Xephni acted like that. He had gone insane. It was obvious. There was no way anyone in their right mind could do what he does, not even Veronica. That means a lot. She seems crazy, but she isn't. I believe she has picked up on behaviour from Lord Xephni. That seems like the most reasonable answer.

"Hey! Wake up. Princess Veronica wants you."

I opened my heavy eyelids. "Oh, Phil, take the little girl too. Veronica will want her."

That snapped me out of my sleepy state. I went from not wanting to move, to wanting to beat them up. I stood and noticed that my cloak was torn to shreds. I couldn't see anything in the nighttime. Luckily, there was a barred window at the very top of one of the four stone walls.

I threw that mental note in the back of my head for later. Right now, I had a mission. To keep Fae safe. She seemed like she could defend herself for the most part, but I really wanted to make sure she was alright. Some weird motherly instinct I guess. I think I've always been that way.

"Can I go with her?", Fae asked, pointing at me.

"Sure. Just don't cause any trouble."

She waddled over to me and grasped my left hand, huddinling close to me. I moved my hand from her grasp and instead wrapped it around her small figure. She was as tall as my waist. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Move it.", one of the guards commanded, walking behind us. There was the other one, Phil I think, that unlocked the gate and led us through the very dimly lit corridor. It was only lit with daylight seeping through the few small barred up windows here and there. I thought it was a nice addition.

He led us up back through the double wooden doors that I had previously came down through. I struggled to walk, but was alright. I think I can make it to wherever we are going.

When we "arrived", we were in a rocky but grassy area just outside the castle. There was a wooden fence. Was that to try to keep the heroes in? I stifled a laugh at this.

"What's so funny? Keep moving. Princess! We've brought you two new toys! Just, don't kill them alright?"

She nodded, eagerly running towards us. Fae cowered behind me. A plan formulated in my head. I knew exactly what I was gonna do. I was gonna fix the kingdom of Embla. Big ambition, I know. But, I saw the pain and anguish here. Just fighting against them isn't going to help. I'll need to work from the inside out. A small smile crept onto my pale white face. Hope. A spark. And hey, that's all it takes. One spark to start a wildfire. And maybe some wind.

I was getting somewhere with these silly dreams. I think having crazy ideas can be an advantage. At least, I'm changing something. Even if this is all a dream, I'll wake up having good ideas. I don't think it is, but just in case, I wanna be prepared.

"Ahem. Introduce yourselves.", Veronica demanded, looking a bit awkward.

I decided to use a different name. I didn't want to spread my name across every kingdom. That is, if they didn't already know who I was. Obviously, they knew I was the summoner of Askr. That's all. I think.

"I'm Alma. And this is Fern."

Fae shot me a weird look. "Just go with it.", I whispered.

I quickly turned my attention back to the princess, who was currently writing down things. Which, I assumed was our names and our appearance. Sounds a lot like my catalog of heroes. Right now I have Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Naliah, and Voulg all in there. I have yet to do Azura.

"Done! Now, I have plans for you. You two are obviously strong. So, I am going to convince my father to give me you two! I think he has enough prisoners for his spell thingie.

I was in shock. Her father? That explains how she is so messed up. She continued to ramble about what she was and wasn't going to do, which surprised me since she seemed like the quiet type.

"I'll just put you in with the rest of my toys! They'll love to have company~ Then, when I need you I can call you two to the battlefield! Alrighty! Now, I am going to toy around with the both of you."

I gulped, my heart rate intensifying. I looked down at the shaking Fae. My face suddenly became concerned as I petted her soft hair. She seemed to like it and showed less of her fear.

"Alma, you will come with me. I want to torment you for a bit. Fern, you will go show my loyal servant, Xander, what you can do. I'll elaborate from there."

Fae followed Xander, putting on a brave face. She was so sweet. I had only known the girl for a little bit, and yet I felt like her mother. I can't fathom what pain her mother is going through right now without her.

"So, I want you to serve me and my brother some lunch." That seemed pretty easy. At least for me.

"But! There is a twist." I waited for her to continue as I limped down a dirt path that lead into a forest.

"You must do it in a bunny suit! I would love to see one of those. That is my first command. After I get you away from my father, you must piggyback me to the main building where all my toys are at. Then, you will serve me there. I will think on some other things at some point."

I internally groaned. I hate wearing immodest stuff. Unless it was a swimsuit. I was okay with that. I grasped my stomach, pain ringing through my body. "Princess, I don't think I can walk anymore.", I grunted, stumbling.

"Oh what a bother. You really should get yourself fixed up. I'll call for Sakata when I'm done with you."

She held my hand. "This is good. It will help you." She turned the other way, obviously embarrassed that she had to hold hands with a commoner.

"Why do you think it'll be fun to see me in a bunny suit?"

She sighed. "Because, I'm coming up with an Easter theme for this spring. I want to be ready to wear something cute."

"So I'm your model?"

"Whatever. Just shut up already."

I chuckled, stumbling again. "Keep your balance, toy!" I didn't reply, but instead I thought about Sharena. I wonder what she's up to. I really hoped things were fine over there. Who knows what their going through. I just hoped that there weren't too many casualties. I wanted to beat myself up for not being strong enough. I couldn't save anyone! Let alone myself.

I shook my head, trying to be positive. The only way out was through. I couldn't remember who told me that, but I knew it was someone important. My brain was acting weird since I got here.

"We're here. This is my personal cabin. Father gave it to me years ago. So, treat everything with care. Unless you want to go back to my father."

I nodded, following her in. "Hello, Sister. I see you brought a friend with you."

"Their not friends! Their toys! How many times do I have to you." she huffed, taking a seat.

"There's a closet down the hall. Get something easter like on. Then come back."

I sighed, nodding. The room we were currently in was a living room of sorts. There was a wooden table and some log seats. That's where the two siblings were sitting.

To the left of the table was a couple of steps and a creaky door. I was assuming the kitchen was in there, but I wasn't sure. I walked down the short hallway, scanning the walls on either side for a closet.

So far I had passed three rooms on the left side and two rooms on the right side. One of them was labeled: Chamber Pot

I shivered at what that could be, and moved on. Finally, I found a door at the end of the hall. It had 'closet' lightly scratched in on the middle of the door. Carefully, I cracked the door open.

It made no sound, so I counted that as a plus. I saw a torch to the left of the door, so I decided to rummage in the dark to see if there were matches or something like that.

To my luck, I found a small box of matches. Which, surprised me. I lit the torch and the room lit up. I set the box of matches on a wooden stool and shut the door. The room looked like it hadn't been used in a while. There was plenty of clothes hanging up on wooden rods. I looked around, trying to find an easter outfit. I found something decent, but it turned out to be a guy's outfit.

So naturally, I kept looking. Until I saw it. A bunny suit. I blushed. Why this? I decided to grab a pair of leggings that I found. This world was very updated in clothing!

The leggings were kind of see through. I didn't really mind since I'd have something over it. Scanty or not, it was better than nothing. And right now, I had broken armor that was close to falling off and a torn coat. The only problem was that I would have to take off my hood.

So, on top of everything else, I threw on a black mask. It pointed up at the edges and I could see out of it. For the finish, I threw on some light blue bunny ears.

When I was finished piecing this ridiculous outfit together, I looked insane. I had mesh leggings on with a light blue bunny suit, which was surprisingly not super revealing. Compared to others. I had light blue bunny ears on and a black mask. I threw on some black sparkly flats and left my old clothes in the closet. They were worthless anyways. Torn so much, I was surprised they held up so long.

I blew out the torch and shut the door behind me, walking down the hall. When I arrived back at the main room Veronica's face lit up. My ponytail was still stained with blood and the tight outfit made the scar on my stomach hurt more, so I was wondering why she would like this.

"That's fabulous! I will need to wear that. Now, serve us some tea, ok?"

I walked towards the door that I thought was the kitchen and walked through. Turned out, I was right. I make tea for my family sometimes. Or at least the rest of them. I brushed off the thought, prepping some water.

When I was finished, I walked out of the kitchen, silver tray in my hands. The masked man seemed to be avoiding my gaze, which bothered me. Did I say something weird?

Then it hit me. I was in a scanty outfit. My heart melted. What a gentleman! I smiled. I knew this kingdom wasn't that bad. Pushing past my fangirling, I set the tray on the wooden table. Part of me wondered, why the cabin wasn't more catered to royals? It seemed so weird that it was so run down.

As I was serving tea for them, I asked a question. "This cabin seems dinky. Why so?"

They both gave me confused looks. Veronica looked upset. "What does dinky even mean?!", she spurted out, seeming infuriated that she didn't know the meaning.

"Oh, sorry. Dinky means run down, little, or insignificant."

Her face scrunched up and I tried hard not to laugh. "This is a perfectly fine place! Don't complain. If father says yes, this is where you will be working at. For the most part."

The masked man sighed and gave his sister the look. "This place hasn't been in much use since the tensions between Askr and Embla. Veronica and I haven't had time to use it."

Tensions?! Really? He has the guts to say tensions? I was about to say something when I felt a sudden pang in my abdomen. I gasped, holding it. "Times up I guess. Well, I do want to wear that outfit. I'll send you to Sakata. Bye bye now~"

A few guards came in and carried me away. Where in the world did they come from? My brain started to become fuzzy yet again. My body must have been fighting the pain before now. The pain was worse. Then I realized something. Sakata had cast a spell on me to help the healing of it. It must have been wearing off. I might not have much experience in this world, but I did know a thing or two on spells. Did I already say that before? No idea.

My eyes felt heavy and burned, but I fought to stay awake. I didn't know why, but something deep inside me said to fight all of this. To change something. I didn't know why, but I just felt the need to stay alive.

The guard who wasn't carrying me knocked on the familiar door that lead to Sakata's chambers. At least that's what I think they call them. "Drop her in here."

"So he knew huh?", I grunted angrily. I was still mad at the masked man for saying that dumb stuff.

They threw me on the ground and left, shutting the door behind them. They took that too literally. My headache intensified as I laid there gripping my stomach. All the sudden I felt a rush of liquid coming through the outfit. I knew it was blood, because of the smell.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me. "You sure do get yourself into all sorts of things. How in the world did they get you into this?", he asked, seemingly amused.

Heat rushed to my face, but the pain was worse. The only words I could force out were "Help…"

I could feel the fear radiating off him after that. He walked around the other side of me and his eyes widened. "Crap. I thought you were messing around."

I was surprised at the tone of his voice. I've never heard anyone here use that type of casual language. Except Sharena. I missed that girl.

He lifted me up and rushed toward his private bathing room. "Can you undress yourself?", he asked worriedly.

My breathing had intensified at the pain. The outfit must of made it all worse. Or the spell completely worn off. I grunted, trying hard not to cry. I couldn't get any words out.

He sighed. I could feel my conscious slipping. "Sorry…"were the last words I let out of my bloody mouth.

When I woke up, I was in the black bed under the blankets. I looked down and saw that I was in a black frilly nightgown, without the ridiculous mask and bunny ears. My hair was washed and dry, left down. The fanciest thing I've ever worn in bed! I felt a blush creep up on my face. He helped me bathe. Holy crap! That's not good.

I tried calming myself down. Obviously, he needed to in order to preserve my life. Besides, he probably didn't go farther than my small clothes. My face cooled and I took a few shaky breaths.

I took a few glances around the room, trying to find Sakata. He didn't seem to be there though. I decided to turn to the left so that the pain would lessen, since the gash was more to the right than the left.

What I saw left me speechless. Sakata was right there! He seemed pretty calm. I just laid there, shocked. "S-sakata? What are you doing in bed with me?!"I yelled, knocking him off the bed.

He stood up and looked upset. "You're going to wake everyone up. I slept in MY bed. You're the one who insisted on sleeping with me."

"Sorry, but I never said anything about wanting to sleep with you!"

"Yeah, you did. 'Sakata, I wanna be in the big bed' , "he mimicked.

"I was asleep! I sleep talk you know. And sleep walk."

He rolled his eyes. "It's midnight. I'm going back to bed. And so are you."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I could throw you out to my uncle you know."

"Rude."

He chuckled, slipping back into bed. He just stared into my eyes. "Uhhh…"

He coughed. "Sorry." He turned around and relaxed, seeming to fall asleep. I shook my weary head at his weird actions. It almost reminded me of a rude version of Alfonse. A smile found its way to my face at the thought of him.

I miss him so much. From his silly jokes that are super cringy to the blush on his face that I get to see sometimes. I furrowed my brow. I can't like him. Not his cute face or his well built abs. I screwed my eyes shut, attempting to remind myself that he wasn't worth my time. 'I have way too much to do there's no time for boys', I repeated to myself.

Evidently, thinking made me tired, because I fell asleep and dreamt about Sharena, Alfonse, and I under a large oak tree. We all were having an amazing picnic. Anna grilled some fish and Alfonse drooled over them while me and Sharena teased each other and played some games. It was a blissful dream, but something felt off. Like I had forgotten something. Or someone.

_**A/N: Shoutout to whoever got that reference from Kamisama Kiss~ I dunno if the line was exactly like what Kurama said, but it was close. Lol. Anywho, I wanted to thank you for sticking this far into the story! I' m excited you are reading this cringy story. I know I say that a lot, but I am genuinely grateful. Also, I hope this isn't getting uncomfortable to y'all. It is rated T, so I hope it isn't a surprise that some older stuff has popped up. Just making sure the innocent stay innocent :)**_

_**Are you ready for today's recommendation? It's…**_

_All of Me by John Legend_

_**Much love~**_

_**superhatgirl**_


	17. The Escape Plan

"Hey, wake up."

My eyes shot open, my heart racing fast. "Did I miss something?!", I asked frantically, searching through my head for memories of the previous day.

"Nothing is wrong. You have an hour before the guards move you to veronica's 'playhouse'."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "That's a relief. Wait… what?!"

Sakata rolled his eyes. "What is with women freaking out all the time? My uncle has found another person to use for his spell. You're free now. At least from him."

"Who?"

"Some soldier. Evidently, he tried to assassinate Princess Veronica."

I nodded in understanding. That seemed a little more realistic. Someone being punished because they did something wrong. What got me the most was why did he let me go so easily? There was something wrong.

"Why did he let me go so easily?"

"That's not for you to know. Just because I've taken a liking to you, doesn't mean that I can tell you everything."

I raised an eyebrow then giggled. "Taken a liking, huh? Well, I'm glad to hear it."

He shook his head and advanced toward me. "Are you feeling better? I think you had a fever last night. You felt very warm."

"I'm not feeling great, but not like I have a fever."

"Good. Alright, well I don't have anymore clothing for you. That was just lying around in Veronica's room. She said it would be fine to use for you."

"Do you have a coat?", I blurted out, regretting it afterwards.

"Umm, no. Why so?"

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I decided to tell him some of it. "I don't like showing my face. I have a scar on it and I'm a bit self conscious."

He walked very close to me and stared into my eyes. It was almost like he was staring into my soul. "Where?"

I could feel my face heat up due to the fact I was so close to someone. "O-on my forehead.", I stuttered, fidgeting.

He leaned in closer and I squirmed. His thumb brushed against the scar. "Here, huh? It's not noticeable. I promise. You're pretty with or without it.", he stated.

I pushed him off of my, my eyes shut tight. "I have personal s-space."

He chuckled. "Sure sure. Don't worry, I have a fiance anyways. I'm not interested. There's something about you that just makes me want to take care of you. Dunno why."

I was shocked. "Oh. That makes more sense."

He nodded, a warm smile adorning his face. "What's she like?", I asked, curiously.

He plopped down on the bed adjacent to me. "Where to start….", he pondered, looking lost in his own thoughts.

"What about how she looks?", I suggested, smiling brightly.

"Ok. That's easy enough. She has baby blue hair that goes a couple inches past her shoulders. She has large ocean blue eyes that are so vast, they could contain the world in them. She's a bit too thin, no matter how many times I have to tell her to eat, she doesn't listen. She always excuses my nudges. Her biggest excuse is, 'I'm too busy'. Uhh…"

He seemed to be at a loss, so I prompted him again. He looked happy when he was talking about her. "What kind of clothes does she normally wear?"

"She always wears elegant things when we're seen in public, but besides that she likes to wear jean skirts and blouses. Her favorite outfit used to be a long purple ball gown that had the same colored corset sewn on top. It had puffy short sleeves that always made her arms look small. Instead of wearing a crown, she would wear a big heart bow on the left side of her head. That was one of the only times she left her hair down."

We exchanged smiles and the moment almost felt too perfect.

The doors burst open before another word could come tumbling out of either of our mouths. "Sir. Princess Veronica is demanding the girl's presence."

His smile vanished and was replaced by a stone cold look on his face. My fragile heart crumpled at the sight. "Move it, pet."

I shivered and followed them out, exchanging one last smile with Sakata. Little did I know that I wouldn't see him again.

When we arrived at the building Veronica keeps her "pets", the guards left me. I was confused. Where was Veronica?

Then, I heard it. That heart wrenching voice. "You're here."

Shivers ran down my spine as I shuddered. "Alma, tell me something. Where would you like to stay?"

I scrunched up my face. She made it all scary and then asked me where I wanna stay?! I rubbed my nose and stuck my head up, meeting eye contact with the snobby princess. "With any girl. I don't mind."

"Alrighty then… what about Lucina? You two would get along. I think your friend Fern is in there as well."

I froze. I forgot. The little girl I had sworn to protect. A tear fell down my face. Luckily before we left Sakata had given me a cloak, so she couldn't see my expression. He claimed it was his fiance's, who I had never gotten the name of.

"That sounds good.", I whispered.

Veronica smirked. "Are you sad?~"

I snarled. "You'll never get to see any expression of pain from me."

"Hmph. Just be careful of your words. I'll send you back to my father if you keep this poopy attitude up."

I took a deep breath, composing myself. "Sorry.", I mumbled.

She motioned for me to walk into the mini castle. It was made of stone, but pretty. I think we were a couple miles away from the actual castle. After a while of walking, we arrived at a room. It was in one of the towers of the mini castle. My stomach was already feeling funny from all the flights of stairs climbed.

The door was pure wood, with a large rusty handle. There was an obvious metal lock next to the handle as well. I grimaced at the sight. Does she just lock people up? I guess this is why The Order Of Heroes exists.

She pulled out a key from her red dress, her silver hair falling out of her bun she had neatly put up. "Darn."

I decided not to make too many enemies and be nice to the girl. I hated when my hair fell out. "Need help?"

She nodded and stood still as I gently pulled her hair into a braid. Her straight bangs wouldn't stay in, so I left them out. I wasn't very good with hair, but it was fun to do. I remember spending hours in my room, playing with my mom's hair when I was younger. I always wondered why she let me. It must have been boring.

"Thanks."

She unlocked the door and opened it with some difficulty. "This will be your room. I will come and get you when I'm ready."

"Do you keep all of the heroes in rooms?", I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No. Some of them are bound to me, so they can't escape. A few of them can however. You, Fern, Lucina, and a few others. So, I have to chain them up."

She shut the door on me and walked into the distance, her red flowy dress swaying.

I sighed as I stopped staring through the barred window at the top of the door. I was an average height, so I didn't have much difficulty seeing it. However, I wasn't super tall either, so I had to be on my tiptoes to see much.

I huffed and turned away from the door. What I saw surprised me. A large mostly empty room. It was big enough to fit five girls and some furniture. There was a window that was barred, but it was large, even with a wooden windowsill. There was a pile of wood and pieces of broken pottery. I would have to be careful to pick that up before Fae cuts herself on that. I was curious about what Lucina would look like.

I sighed looking around. This place would need some work. Plus, I would need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'd have to break Fae out of here as well. And maybe Lucina if she wants to. Scratch that. Who wants to be here? Of course she would want to come.

A plan brewed in my head. I was worried about Fae, but I could only come up with a plan to save us. All the plan would take was some courage, rope, and Fae. It would be hard, but worth it. I just needed to act like I wanted to stay here for a little bit longer, then gather some trustworthy girls to come with me. Because, let's face it, I would save anyone. However, I will NOT stay with a guy. You would have to take me by force. Sakata was an exception. He's nice. Plus, he's not single.

I smirked. They wouldn't see this coming.


	18. My Rescue Team

_**A/N: Hey everyone! It's superhat here to annoy you~ I honestly think this story has been a big jumble of words and should be more organized, but I'm just gonna keep writing it. That being said, if you have any tips for fixing my writing, lemme know. Of course there's no obligation, but I would appreciate it :)**_

_**I hope you find this chapter fun to read~**_

I scanned the room, happy with my work. I had cleaned things up, and it looked a lot better. Somehow, I had found a way to DIY three beds out of the wood. The wood was piled up neatly and hay was thrown on top. As for the broken pottery, I had adhered the pieces together to create an empty pot. I didn't know what to do with it, but I didn't want any sharp things lying around.

Surprisingly, I had left a glue bottle in my coat pocket. I didn't even remember shoving any in there, so it weirded me out. Either way, I was glad I had it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps nearby. I made my way to the door and stood on my tiptoes. Through the bars I saw two girls. One I recognized instantly, Fae. The next one I didn't know. She had blue hair that stopped a couple of inches past her shoulder with a golden headband on her head.

The door swung open and the two were shoved in. Fae ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Are you alright?", I asked worriedly.

I looked down and was upset to see she had a bandage on her cheek. "What happened?"

"They ran a few tests on her.", the blue haired girl answered for Fae.

"What kinds?"

"I'm not sure. That's all I know."

"I'm okay! I'm happy to see you."

I smiled a warm smile. "Me too."

She sat on the bed farthest from the other girl, leaving me the middle bed. "It's nice of them to give us beds. Even if they're terrible."

I smiled nervously, "I actually made those."

She looked shocked and immediately came and shook my hand, bowing repeatedly. "Forgive me."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's fine. Their not to sturdy, I know. There happened to be a pile of pottery and wood."

"The name's Lucina. You?"

"Call me Camy."

She smiled and then her eyes widened. "The great summoner?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that great. But, please make sure to call me Alma here. Me and Fae are attempting to hide our identities in order to escape safely."

"Will do. If you do escape, would you take me with you? I want to find my father. He and I got separated."

"Of course. I just need a bit more information and then we can put the plan into action. But, I really wanna try to take as many people with us as we can. So I'm waiting for a bit to see if I can convince people to come with us."

"That sounds good."

She sat down again and fell backwards, falling asleep. She looked beat up. "What kind of info, Camy?", Fae asked, blinking her pretty big eyes.

I sat next to her and started to explain, "I need to know the guards schedules. And, I need a weapon in case things take a wrong turn."

"While I was with Xander and Veronica, they were talking about a gun thingie. Wasn't that yours?"

My eyes widened. "Yes! I totally forgot about it. How could I have lost it?"  
"They might have taken it while you weren't looking.", Fae suggested, holding my hand.

"Right. Do you think that they are holding it somewhere in here?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll just have to find out."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Fae."

She giggled and hugged me harder. "Say, were you taken away from your family? I wanna return you to them when we leave."

She looked sad all the sudden. "They all died. I'm the last of the dragon kin. Besides Idun. But, I don't know where she is. Last time I checked, she was trying to murder everyone. I think she lost her brains."

I hugged her again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I know I look little."

"What do you mean?"

The guards burst through the door before she could answer me. "I need Alma. The rest of you freaks can stay here."

I stood up and followed the squad of guards. "Why now?", I asked, annoyance in my tone.

"That's none of your business."

I rolled my eyes and one of the guards slapped me. I winced and trailed them. I attempted to absorb any information I could. On our way to the private cabin (I recognized the scenery), I saw a hallway that was blocked off. The weirdest part was that it had a sign on it labeled, 'Bar'.

I needed to get back there at some point. There just had to be something there that could help me.

After a bunch of questioning and after Veronica made me make her a snack, I was escorted back to the tower. On the way there, I made a distraction. When we got close to the bar, I screamed. The guards freaked out and I pretended to be horrified.

"There's someone in the shadows over there.", I squealed.

The funniest part about it is the fact that there really was someone over there. I had a hard time not laughing at them being so gullible. The three guards ran over and started fighting another guard, because the other one was dressed different.

I took this opportunity to sneak into the bar. I might be underage in my world, but probably not here. Besides, who cares? I have to get out of here before me and Fae die. I miss the order anyways.

I blended into the guards and other people entering and exiting the bar. Quickly, I scanned the room, hoping to find someone who had another outfit so I didn't look like a prisoner. I still had that black nightgown on. And it was ripped and dirty. Gross right?

Then I spotted someone. She was behind the small stage to the left of the entrance. She had long-ish green hair and was in a dancer's outfit. She seemed to be practicing.

I snuck up to her and tapped her back. She squeaked and turned around. "Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any other outfits I could borrow?"

She grinned. "Yup! Follow me."

Then in a low tone she whispered, "Your a prisoner too, right?"

I nodded. "Would you mind helping me out of here? I hate dancing for people who are drinking. It sucks."

I nodded again. We entered a closet with bartender outfits, dancing outfits, and many other clothing choices. She shut the door. "Silvia. You?"

"Camille. Also, why are you allowed to roam freely?"

"Because I have magic binders equipped to me. If I try to run away, I'll be zapped or sometimes even worse."

I grimaced. She then motioned to all the clothing choices. "All up to you! The only thing you can't do is the bartending outfit or the dancing outfit. Unless you know how to dance?"

I shook my head. "I suck at it."

"Ok. Well, you could throw this on. It's a bit scanty, but I mean nothing gets worse than what I'm wearing."

"True.", I replied, taking the outfit from her. The outfit she gave me was a red sparkly evening dress that was sleeveless and came right above my knees. The neck dipped pretty low and I cringed. I hated wearing things that were that revealing. But, I guess it worked. Silvia was right, nothing was worse than what she had to wear.

"Alright. That should work for now. I have to start my shift. Meet me at the bar again tomorrow and we'll plan our escape route."

We waved at each other and I threw on the dress after she left. I pulled my matted blonde hair into the neatest bun I could manage with my broken hair tie. It looked decent enough, but now I had to make up an excuse why I was here.

The first problem with this is that I am terrible at lying. The second problem is that I hate lying. Lots of problems, I know.

I slipped some black heels on and exited the closet, making sure to close it behind me. The first thing I needed to do before I got caught, needed to eat something. I hadn't eaten since I was last with Sakata. Even then, he only told me that he had given me food while I was unconscious. As much as I thought he was nice, I still couldn't trust him.

I approached the counter and leaned over it. The bartender turned around to reveal a young man with wild brown hair. He looked to be in his twenties. I noticed one of the magic handcuffs on his wrist.

"What can I get f-for you?"

I cringed. I hated wearing stuff that made people uncomfortable. "I was wondering if I could get a snack?"

"Sure! Um, what kind?", he asked awkwardly.

I giggled, "Sorry. Do you make sandwiches?"

"Sandwitches?"

I cursed under my breath. "Sorry. I forgot. Um, maybe a pastry? Do they do those in bars?"  
I became nervous. At this point I wouldn't even find anything valuable out. Plus, he would have to notice that I'm not familiar with this place.

He laughed, "Yes we do. Coming right up. Your name for the order?"

I froze. I couldn't use my fake or real name. "Uh uh, um."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'll just bring it to you."

"Thank you so much! Um, I didn't catch your name."

"Stahl. I'll be back."

I sighed and sat on one of the wooden bar stools. An older man came and sat by me. "What is a young lady like you doing here? It's pretty dangerous.", he asked, his gruff voice rumbling.

"Oh, I'm just hanging out.", I lied.

"Hmm. Be careful. The men here are not good people."

I nodded. "Noted. Say, have your heard about the new prisoner, Alma?"

"Yes I have. One of my underlings keeps talking about how she is very annoying. Why?"

"Well, I overheard that she escaped. She was running down the hall when I entered."

"Oh. Well, they'll catch her. Don't worry. I'm guessing you're a noble visiting?"

I nodded. Technically I was. I was just from the opposing country, that's all.

"Would you mind giving me the guard schedule hours?", I asked.

"Now your getting suspicious. Why would you need that?"

"I keep running into drunk guards. They really creep me out. I was wondering if I could try to avoid them by walking around this place while they aren't out and about."

"Of course. However, you are a terrible liar. I know who you are.", he whispered.

I froze. "Don't worry. I won't tell. You did a very good job acting though. Nine out of ten."

He laughed and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to me. "Good luck. I pray to the goddess you make it out alive. Also, I happen to have your gun thingie as you call it."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I folded the paper and stuffed in my shoe. The gun was shoved under my butt, and I sat on it. Stahl came and handed me my pastry. "It's getting late for a bar. Barely anyone's here. You should head back M'lady."

I smiled. "Don't worry about me."

I looked around and it was true. The old man had left and we were the only ones left. "So, if I talk to you, will you get zapped?"

He looked shocked. "How did you know?"

I smirked. "I'm a prisoner too. Wanna join me? We can leave."

He smiled. "Anything. This place is terrible. But, I have to get back to working."

"Meet us in the back closet tomorrow at midnight. Here in the bar."

He gave me a thumbs up. "You look pretty by the way."

I giggled. "All part of the get up."

I walked to the closet and changed back into my original outfit, without shoes. I stuffed the paper in the pocket on my chest and hid the gun under my nightgown. Quietly as possible, I snuck out of the bar. My heart slammed against my chest as I crept through the shadows. If I was caught, I would likely die.

After a bit, I got strangled. Someone covered my mouth with their large hand, holding me tight in their grasp. I struggled, wiggling as much as possible. "Don't speak and I'll spare you."

I shivered and nodded. The figure lifted me up and carried me bridal style. He looked a lot like someone I knew. I just couldn't put a finger on it.

Then, I leapt out of their arms and tried to get away. They grabbed me again though. "Stop moving. It's Alfonse!"

I stopped in my tracks. "Don't scare me like that!", I whispered back.

"Anna and Sharena should be going to your jail cell now. Let's meet them there."

"Wait! I promised Silvia and Stahl I'd break them out. Can we save them too?"

He sighed. "Fine. But We have to meet back with Sharena and Anna afterwards."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I lead the way back to the bar. There was Stahl and Silvia were still picking up. In the light, I saw Alfonse clearly. He had a black cloth tied over his mouth and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I felt my face heat up as I looked away.

"Eh? Camille?"

"Change of plans. We're breaking out of here now."

She looked shocked but shot me a thumbs up, skipping up to us. "Who's this?"

"A friend."

Stahl came over. "So, Camille huh? Alright. Let's get out of here."

Alfonse glared at Stahl and I shook my head. "So what's the plan?", I asked Alfonse.

"We meet up back at your jail cell. Camy, your on my back. It'll make it seem like there's less of us. Stahl, would you carry Silvia? It'll make the whole process easier."

He nodded and crouched. Silvia hopped on and I dimmed the lights. I hopped on Alfonse's back. The four of us crept up to the staircase and then Silvia and I got off their backs. We raced up the stairs as fast as we could.

As we burst through the door, we saw Anna, Sharena, Fae, and Lucina waiting. "Let's go.", Anna announced, breaking the bars and glass with her axe.

"How did you get in?", I asked, very confused.

"We'll explain later.", Sharena replied.

One by one, we climbed down the tall tower on a rope ladder. The guards burst into the room as I was ten rungs down. Then they did the unthinkable.

Everyone was down. Except for me. They cut the ladder and I let go. I kept on falling until I closed my eyes, waiting for the ground to embrace me.

But I never felt it. (This is so cliche, but I had to do it XD). I fell into someone's arms. Before I could see who it was, we all were running away.

I opened my eyes when I felt the person who caught me sit down. I looked up to see Alfonse. Then, I looked around and saw the inside of a carriage.

"Who brought the carriage?", I asked.

"Anna. We didn't expect to bring four extra people with us though, so both Anna and Sharena are on the front, guiding the horse. And your stuck with me."

He merely smiled as I slowly turned bright red. I looked around and saw Silvia, Fae, Stahl, and Lucina up front. Me and alfonse were crammed in the storage area, on a crate. "Do you want me to get off you? These crates don't look comfy."

He laughed. "That would be great." I sat beside him in the cramped space. I totally forgot about my whole crush situation and just relaxed.

"Your shivering."

"I am?"

He pulled off his mask and tied it around my wrist. "It'll keep you warmer. Your wrist has an artery running through it that runs throughout your body. Keep a warm wrist and you'll be warmer."

"Speaking of which, why are you in a nightgown? You were in your armour and coat last time I saw you. What did they do?!"

"Nothing terrible. Sakata grabbed an outfit for me."

"And who is that?"

"Someone who helped me. I can't remember if his fiance had the outfit or what. Must have been."

He seemed to relax. Instead of him replying, I looked up to see that he had fallen asleep. I smiled at the sight. He was such a good friend, and a cute friend. I quietly giggled at my own joke.

I decided I needed sleep too. So I did, although it wasn't very comfy. I definitely felt a bit better knowing I was with the order though. They were my rescue team and my family.


	19. Change of Plans

I started to tap the table as Sharena played her violin. All of us were still recovering from Embla's attack. I was currently reading a tactics book in order to catch up on anything I missed in my absence.

"Will you sing a song to the beat of my violin?" Sharena asked.

"Sure. I don't have a great voice though."

She smiled. "Sure you do."

"Can you try something like this?"I asked, starting to hum Country Roads from one of my favorite movies, Whisper of The Heart. I hoped that maybe she'd be able to play this since I know the lyrics by heart.

"Sure!"

To by surprise she played it almost exactly. I smiled and began singing. (Play Country Roads from Whisper of The Heart :D)

I began to clap as I noticed the rest of the order coming in. We all shared smiles and sang together.

As Sharena finished up the last note of the song, I was so stunned! "Wow! Good job." I giggled, hugging her.

"I didn't know you could sing. You have a pretty voice." Azura commented quietly. Mine was obviously not as good as hers, but I appreciated the praise.

We all dispersed, but I decided to take Fae to the gardens.

"So, what's next? Anna was saying something about a war. I'm confused." Fae asked, giving me the cutest look I'd ever seen.

I squealed and hugged her. "Your so cute!"

"Uhh…"

"Oh right. I think we're gonna go to war with Embla. Sharena said something about needing to teach me something. Anyways, they do so many terrible things that the king of Askr is angry about it. I've never met him, but he seems pretty nice from what I've heard. Alfonse and Sharena told him what happened to you, Stahl, Silvia, and Lucina, and me. I think that must have done something."

"Oh. You talk a lot."

I laughed, "Yeah I do."

"Can I come with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna fight too."

"Well…." I teased her, dragging out my words.

She jumped up and down. "Please?"

"Of course! Your a manakete, right? Naliah told me about them."

"Yeah I am. I didn't think you would find out." She sighed, looking down at the cobblestone path.

I crouched down to her level. "I'm not mad." She looked up at me with tears brimming her eyes. I didn't know why she was so upset, but I knew from experience it was better not to ask.

"You're not?

"No. Remember, I'm your friend."

She smiled, jumping in my arms. I picked her up and we walked around the castle gardens. We walked so far, I realized we weren't even in the gardens.

"Uh oh. I don't think we in the gardens anymore, Camy."

I sighed. "No…"

Then, I heard something. It sounded like screams. "Let's go check it out!" Fae exclaimed.

In the clearing there was a girl with short white hair, fighting a ton of people. When I say a ton, I mean a TON.

She screamed as the blade was about to strike through her. Somehow, Fae and I just moved on our own. Brediblik transformed into two swords, and I began slicing down the attackers. The swords were glowing and I was so shocked since I wasn't even moving. The swords were doing all the work.

Then, I heard a voice and I was warped into a dimly lit place with candles. There was a girl sitting on the floor in front of me. "W-who are you?", I asked. This seemed almost too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Please take a seat." Her voice was dazzling, coaxing me to sit in front of her.

"I have stopped time for you merely for a moment. I must explain something to you before you continue. I may not be here to explain things later on, so forgive me for my introudence."

I stayed silent. "The weapon you wield is called Breidablik as you already know. It was passed down a special bloodline for years. That is until the bloodline died off. Then, I took it and hid it in a case far in the hallway of time. That way, none with the wrong blood would find themselves touching it."

"Why didn't it hurt me then?"

"That is what I want to tell you,'' she began.

"In the world you hail from, you are on the right side of the hall of time, through the portal of waves. In this world you are on the left side of the hall of time, through the portal of flames."

"Think of both our worlds like two sides of coins. In your world your deemed normal. In this world, you possess the power to wield the ancient weapon of Breidablik. You, Camille, are from my bloodline."

"What?", I asked, wanting more answers.

"Time is up. You will learn things over time. However, I must tell you one last thing. Use the swords to your advantage. They are an extension of you."

"Wait!" How do you know my name?!" I called.

The entire place collapsed and the girl bid me goodbye. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the fight. I ran and cut the man down before he killed the girl. She looked up and gasped. Fae finished off the rest of them.

"Thank you."

I nodded and my swords turned back into the gun like weapon. Her eyes widened. "Is that Brediblik?"  
"Yes."

"I need your help, Summoner."

"With what?"

"I have no time to explain. There is more people after me. Can you take me back to your headquarters?"  
I nodded and smiled. "We would love to have you."

When we returned, I gathered the order together. "Who is this?"Anna asked.

"I am Princess Fjorm from the kingdom of Nifl. Forgive my intrusion. The Summoner saved my life and I need the Order's help."

Alfonse and Sharena bowed. "Of course. Please explain your situation and I'm sure Askr would lend you a hand."

"My kingdom is being taken over by Surtr, the king of flames. He murdered my parents and my older sister is currently running the kingdom, despite the attacks. That's why I come to beg for help."

Everyone burst into conversation. I slammed the table. "That's it. Change of plans. We are helping the kingdom of Nifl!", I declared. Anna grinned.

"It has been decided. The Order of Heroes is now here to help. We cannot lend you soldiers though. The king and queen are currently in tensions with Embla."

"I am forever in your gratitude."

I hugged her. "We gotcha! I'm Camille, you?"

She looked confused. "Proper friend introductions." I explained.

"Fjorm." She hugged me back.

"Friends!" I cheered.

_**A/N: My computer is down so I'm using another computer that has a weird keyboard. Forgive me for any mistakes, it's just that I'm having a hard time typing on this key board. I'm exited to write this! I really like Fjorm, so this will be interesting. So who is this lady? And why does she know Camille? He he… you'll just have to wait! Happy thanksgiving! (if you celebrate it). :D**_


	20. The Choice Is Hard

My heart thumped in my chest as I forced my feet to move. It would be my first day I would start training. Anna told me to go to the training grounds at six o'clock sharp the next morning. So, here I was, shuffling towards the training grounds. I was very nervous because I'd never done that stuff before! However, considering what happened, I really needed to learn how to use swords. I don't think the swords are going to move on their own all the time. To be perfectly honest, I believe that the mysterious lady had something to do with that.

When I arrived at the doors, my shaky hands slowly reached for the large golden handles. "I can and I will.", I told myself,swinging the large doors open.

Who I saw surprised me to say at the least. I really didn't expect to see her,but there she was standing with two wooden swords in her hands.

"Are you ready?", Naliah asked, walking over to me.

I quietly nodded my head. "Let's warm up before we learn how to use the swords."

"Do you know how to use swords?" When the words came out, I felt bad. I silently cursed my sharp mouth.

"Yes. From years of watching. Please remember, I was apart of the great General Ike's army. He is one of the best sword wielders."

"Did he come with you?"

"No. I wish you could meet him, but I was warped here only with my good friend Voulg."

"Let's begin. Drop and give me ten push-ups to start." I attempted to do some, but unfortunately my P.E. teacher really didn't care and let us run for a bit and then chat. Thus the reason why I didn't know how to do push ups.

She dropped down to my height. "Nose to the ground."

I tried, but failed. My arms were too weak, I guess. She sighed. "One at a time. Let's start with five instead. Down as far as you can go without dropping will do."

From there, we did sit ups, squats, jumping jacks, and much much more. I was exhausted when we were done. "Alright. Finally we will practice basic sword techniques. I do not know any more than that. In a couple days, Lucina has agreed to work with you."

"Hit me."

"But-"

"What did I just say?"

"But Naliah-"

"Listen. You must be able to kill if you learn to fight. Being wimpy isn't an option. You are not learning to fight for no reason. You are learning to fight because we are on the brink of war. If you cannot kill, you cannot fight."

"But-"

"Didn't you kill when you saved Fjorm?" My eyes widened in horror. I wasn't even thinking. The swords had moved forme,. I had no choice. The thought hadn't even ran through my head that I was killing. I gulped.

"I ...did."

"Correct. Now if you cannot do that when you fight enemies, you are unfit for the battlefield."

"Isn't that wrong?", I whimpered.

"You must understand this darling."She began.

"We don't kill for no reason. That is madness. When you believe in something, you will do anything to achieve it. However, always make sure that what you believe in is right. Never ever kill for no reason. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I don't think your fit for fighting. I'll tell Lucina to cancel it off."

She walked away and I stood in shame. I dropped the wooden sword and ran to the gardens. The cold air whipped against my skin and dried my quickly falling tears. I began sobbing. I was the reason my mother was gone. Because I couldn't fight. I couldn't make her proud, even now.

"_She's dead and there's nothing you can do about kid. Just make her proud."_

I felt the tears slow as my eyes lost their life. I hadn't cried about my mother in years, yet here I was crying. "It's silly, huh?"I mumbled, petting the kitten in front of me.

It purred and a broken smile came across my face. The worst time is when you smile the pain away. You tell yourself your fine, even when your not.

Rain fell out of the sky as if it was mourning for me. Raindrops took the place of my tears. I didn't move though. I just sat under the tree hoping the rain would wash me away.

"Why me mom? I can't even lift a wooden sword yet here I am left to fend on my own. I don't wanna kill. I….I… don't want blood on my hands. Yet here I am with blood on my hands. I was so caught up in everything, I didn't notice the dead people. How can I be happy when everyone else is bearing the pain? When I make the heroes fight for me while I command them. Please mom ...please ...tell me the answers."

I closed my eyes and saw her figure. Her short blonde hair swayed in the wind creating a captivating fell to her. I could barely remember her face, it was just a blur. She had been gone for so long.

"_Make her proud."_

The voice echoed through my head. Am I really convicted enough to fight? But will I let all my friends die? Will I let them fight for nothing?

My eyes widened in horror. If I didn't do something they would all die because of me. "**Will you really let them all die?"**

I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but I could only shiver in the rain. Can't someone tell me the answers? Do I really have to...to...kill? Thunder struck and I closed my eyes, drifting into a restless sleep. What will I do? Can I really help Fjorm?

When I awoke, I heard voices. I felt cold inside and out. Someone's warm hands held my shoulders. "Camille. Wake up. Please."

I slowly and painfully opened my eyes and was face to face with Fjorm. "Do you need something?" I asked. My voice sounded shaky and I wasn't surprised.

She sat next to me and stuck her forehead on mine. "Just as I thought. You have a fever. How long were you-"

She stopped and stared at my face. "You have tears stained on your face. Whatever happened?"

"I'm alright." I lied.

She held my face. "No. Your not. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I can help. That's what friends are for, right?"

"I….." I couldn't form the right words to say. What would I say? I'm too wimpy. I can't make my mom proud. Why would she care about those things?

"Is it about the training?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

I nodded. "Sort of."

"Why not I help you? I know nothing about swords, but I can help you bulk up!"

I smiled. A broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. "That would be nice."

"I know killing is hard. I understand the resentment. It's natural. If it wasn't I'd be worried. But, you can leave the killing to us. Just help out and I'll finish them. I know it's hard, but take one step at a time."

She hugged me and I felt hope in my heart. The sun rose as a symbol of the day to come. The hope was right there, I just couldn't see it before. I really can make my mom proud. I know this won't be the last of my hardships, but I think I can fight these battles.

"Alright. We just need to find Lucina to help you with swords. But, let's take a break. I know training can be hard."

The two of us walked in scyc into a town nearby. "Why not stop for lunch?"  
I nodded and smiled. "That sounds nice. Thank you Fjorm. I think I really needed this."

"I know some people are harsh when you train. But, you can learn from their strength. So, train with everyone and you'll see what I mean."

We sat down and ate some yummy food. Fjorm bought delicious crepes for us along with two glasses of milk.

"Hmm ….. What else can we do before we head back?"

"Um, do you think that we could get an outfit? My old ones are all muddy and ripped."

"We can wash you armor."

"Oh no. I mean the other clothes that I owned."

"How many outfits do you have?"

"One. My armor."

"Oh then of course! Choose whatever you would like. It's all on me. I'm not really that girly so I don't know much about that stuff." She blushed.

I giggled. "I've never really been considered girly either. I don't know how to do makeup or anything."

"What's makeup?"

"Oh I forgot you don't have that here. Well, do you know where a shop is?"

"Yes. Follow me."

After a bit of shopping, we left with three outfits for me and two for Fjorm. She bought another set of armor and I made her get a dress, though she refused. It was a Japanese style dress. I think it was called a yukata, but I never could remember. I got a pair of baggy black pants and a sweatshirt. Of course from my world. I also got a yukata. Finally, I got a Toga. It looked exactly like my mother's. She used to wear one to formal places and it as gorgeous. I thought maybe I would give Sharena the yukata because we didn't plan on bringing her. I bet she already had stuff, but I wanted to thank her. I also had thanked Fjorm for buying the stuff, since I was low on gold and orbs. When I say low, I mean I had none whatsoever.

I gave Sharena the yukata and she loved it. I hugged Fjorm and headed to my room. Of course everyone questioned where I had been. I barely even realized I was gone from six in the morning to nine the next morning.

I took a relaxing bath when I got back to my room and then proceed to go to bed. A war is on the horizon, but I felt calm. You know, Fjorm would make a great mother! She's so calming. I smiled and dreamt about nice things all night. No nightmares this time.


	21. Further Thinking

That morning, Feh woke me up (again) and told me that Fjorm wanted to see me in the fighting arena. I sprung out of bed at the news and as quick as you could say boo, I was in my armor with my hood up.

For some reason, the only thing I did with my hair was throw it into a low ponytail. I guess it's because of the coat that my appearance doesn't bother me. At first I didn't appreciate the coat, but now I do.

"Fjorm!" I shouted from across the training grounds. She waved at me, dropping her wooden training lance, and running over to me.

"You ready? I'm not gonna go easy on you today." She taunted me. I laughed at her.

"Yup! I like training with you."

"Awesome. Let's warm up with a light exercise routine. I always start with this." I tilted my head a bit in confusion. Before she could explain, Anna stormed into the arena.

"What did I say about skipping breakfast!"

Fjorm scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "We were training. Sorry ma'am."

"Just Anna, k? No formalities. Anyways, that's all fine, but didn't Camille decide not to train? Naliah told me about it."

"Not really. I think Naliah went a little to hard on her. She called it off. Not Camy."

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to see what was up. She seemed angry the day before, so I dunno."

"It's fine! Please don't say anything." I begged. I really didn't want her to be upset or worried. It was my fault anyways. She was right, I wasn't being strong." Don't worry. I'll be careful. Now, I'll train you two." She said with a glint in her eye.

We both hugged each other in fear. "Alright. Warm up time. Start with 95 situps. And follow up with 40 pushups."

"What now?!" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"Even I don't start with that much…" Fjorm sighed.

"Move soldiers!" She barked. We saluted and dropped down. Anna helped me with the situps and pushups. She was very kind and it got me thinking, why was Naliah so harsh? She feels like a mom to me. I don't know why she was so angry.

"Snap out of it. Your almost there." Anna ordered. I sighed as I finished the situps.

"Good thing we started with pushups…" I huffed, my hands on my knees.

"No complaining or there won't be lunch." Me and Fjorm proceded to grab our training weapons.

"Here. These are for you." Fjorm said, handing me two wooden swords.

"Alright. So, having two swords is something I've never seen. However, that means you will be a great fighter when you master them. Due to no-one else knowing the art. Let us begin."

The actual training itself was really fun, but the physical requirements will to a while for me to fill. I ended up doing 45 bench dips, 60 pushups, and 115 situps in total. I feel like I'm gonna die right now.

"Oww…" I chuckled.

"You ok?" Alfonse asked.

"Yeah, it's just the case of an empty stomach." I laughed. I was hungry, but Anna didn't want me telling everyone I was training. She said that it would make them require more of me. She wanted me to start fighting when I was prepared, which would probably be never. Of course she never told me about the never part, but that's just my own thoughts.

"Let's get something to eat then."

"Let's?"

"I'm hungry too." He clarified.

"Oh, well that's a coincidence." I giggled.

"Yes it is. What would you like?"

"Anything. Except for Mc Donalds."

"Mc Donuts?" He asked confused. I bust up laughing. I almost had forgotten that they didn't have Mc Donalds. Back when I was in my world and dating Kai, he used to take me there. He would order food in a really funny voice and always just get fries because I insisted the rest was too gross. (Please no offense to anyone who likes Mc Donalds. I still go there sometimes. :P)

"W-What's funny?" He stuttered.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." I replied, smiling. It must have been my imagination, but he looked like he was…. Blushing?

I brushed the thought off and we continued on our merry way.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you much in a couple of days." I froze.

"Uh, I was, uh, reading."

"Your a terrible liar you know. I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Ok. Well, I was trying to learn how to use swords, but Naliah said that I didn't have it in me to fight. Then Anna and Fjorm were training me. I can't even lift one sword! How does Brediblik expect me to use two?!" I rambled as we walked to the dining area.'

"You were training? What for?"

"I feel kind of useless, ya know? When Brediblik turned into two swords, I felt like I was helping. So, I guess I really wanna help everyone else."

"It's odd that Brediblik turned into weapons you couldn't use."

"That's what I was thinking!" I agreed as we sat down.

"Maybe the previous user had those weapons. None of us know who used that magical weapon before you."

His words made me remember the lady that I met. She had said something about her hiding Breidalik away. And that it chooses people of a certain bloodline. Which makes me wonder, who used that weapon before me?

"Hey Alfonse?"

"Yes?"

"What if I told you that I met a weird lady who made me really confused. Even more than I was?"

"I would ask why you didn't tell me sooner."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess it really did happen. And she mentioned something about her hiding it away. And that I am a different version of myself here than in my world. It was really weird."

"Maybe she's trying to be mysterious." He teased, waving his hands around like an idiot.

"You always know how to be stupid in these times. Thanks."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes. But I have another problem."

"Oh yeah. Just let me fix all of your problems." He joked. However, some of me felt that he wasn't joking. It was almost like his tone of voice was confused. I played along.

"Ok doctor. Here's my next problem. I can't do anything." Alfonse became serious as we were handed lunch.

"Then learn it. It takes dedication. Did you consider using a long range weapon? You don't need to use spears or swords." Then it struck me. If I have the ability to use Breidablik and supposedly the previous user made it turn into their weapon of choice, then I can make it turn into a bow or something.

"You just got really quiet. You ok?"

"More than ok! I have an amazing idea!" I cheered, stuffing my croissant into my mouth and dashing off towards Sharena and Fjorm's rooms. They both (conveniently) were right by each other in the Tooth's (The Order Of Tenacious Heroes) bunking hall.

I ran to Fjorm's room first, just to drag her into Sharena's room. Sharena's room was a lot bigger, so I think we could fit three of us more easily. I knocked on her wooden door.

"Yes?" I was glad she was in there. I didn't wanna have to go look in this large castle. I almost always get lost in here.

"It's me. I have an idea and was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Sharena's room to research it. I think she has a mini library."

"Sure. Give me a second." Of course since Sharena and Alfonse were royalty, they had the two biggest rooms which were originally the king and queens long before the castle was upgraded. Anna told me about it. For some reason she seemed to be sad when she was talking about it, but I didn't press..

Fjorm and I went into Sharena's room and luckily, she was there, reading a book.

"Sharena! I have an idea." She shut the book, which looked like a romance novel. I smirked. That my friends, is blackmail.

"Yes?"

"So I'm thinking. There must have been someone to use Breidablik before me. So, they set the weapon to turn into their weapon of choice. If I can make it turn into a weapon I can use, then I won't be useless!"

"Sounds great! But you're not useless. Remember that."

We exchanged smiles. "Alright, so your point of talking to us?" Fjorm said.

"Oh, well Sharena has one of the keys to the royal library. I thought maybe we could go together. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought since we've been training you might wanna know the change of plans."

"Of course. Forgive me for my rudeness, but I'll have to pass. I am currently writing a letter to my sister."

"Alright. See ya later."

"You two were training?"

"Wanna join us?"

"Yes!" She cheered, grabbing the key. The key was small and silver with a ruby embedded into the center of it.

We walked down many sets of stairs and opened lot's of doors, until we arrived at a small red door at the bottom of a staircase. She unlocked it and stuffed the key into her pocket.

"Please be careful and quiet. There isn't a librarian, but there is two guards positioned at all times. They won't punish me, but you would be a different story. Unless you have a royal medallion."

"Medallion?"

"Yup. When you are trusted by the monarchy, you gain one. It gives you a pass through any guarded area unless forbidden."

"That's neat." She nodded in agreement. We searched many shelves, but found nothing on Breidablik.

"Here is a book on archery. Maybe you would want to master the bow?"

"Sounds good to me. It might be a bit easier."

"Somewhat. You will have to have strong arms to pull back the string though."

We continued browsing and didn't see anything. "Wait. This has words I can't understand. Isn't that a good thing?" She asked. I giggled quietly.

"Probably. Let's take it." We exited the library and locked it behind us.

"By the way, Anna and I have something to show you later. Meet us at the summoning grounds at four." I nodded.

"I don't see any other books like it, so we better try. Maybe Naliah can translate it. I think she knows many languages."

"Speaking of Naliah, she seemed really harsh with me. Did I make her mad?"

"No. She was saying something about her feeling bad. I think she's sorry for her behaviour. You should go talk to her. I'll drop these books off at your room."

"Thanks Sharena!" I called, running off toward the training grounds. For some reason, I had a feeling she would be there.

My feeling was correct. She was sitting on the ground looking very morose.

"Hey Naliah." I said softly, sitting next to her. It was obvious that she was troubled.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. I tilted my head. This wasn't like her at all.

"It's alright. I understand I'm hard to train."

"No it's not that. It's just that I saw that you were just like Mist."

"Who's Mist?"

"A friend of mine. She was determined to fight with a blade and succeeded, but one day we were low on soldiers. She offered to take the front lines and was injured severely. She almost died that day. I guess I was paranoid about you dying somehow."

"Aww. Don't worry about me. Besides Alfonse said I could try long range instead. Sharena and I decided I could try a bow instead. It'll still be hard, but I'm willing to do it. I don't wanna be useless."

She hugged me. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

"That's what friends are for!" I chirped.

"Besides I went through hardships. I understand you." With all of that said, I pulled her up.

"By the way, can you translate this really odd looking book I found? We think it has something to do with Breidablik."

"I can try if that's what you need."

"Thanks so much! I think Sharena dropped it off at my room." Naliah nodded, following me to my quarters. It was a bit weird that they called them our "quarters". And when you want to head to bed you had to say "I'm going to retire". I'm too young to retire! Like seriously.

When we entered the room, Naliah picked up the odd looking book. It was white with golden markings on it. The title was imprinted in an odd language on the spine of the thick book.

"It's written in Greek." She confirmed.

"Wait. Greek is a thing in this world?"

"Yes. You're not the only one with many languages. Greek is one of the few languages that is shared between worlds. It is rarely written in though, since few people can understand it."

"Can you understand it?" She shook her head.

"There might be one who can though." The voice startled me and I spun around to lock eyes with Anna.

"Who?" Naliah asked curiously.

"The queen."

_**A/n: Merry Christmas! (If you celebrate it). I've been writing this chapter for so long! I finally finished it on Christmas XD. Out of all the days to finish it lol.**_

_**Anyways, I wanted to say a few things. First up, I am so behind on the storyline. I think the reason is that the first (badly written) arc I wrote had nothing to do with Feh's actual storyline. So, now I'm stuck writing about the Surtr arc when they are making new stuff ALL the time. That being said, I am definitely behind, so sorry if I'm a bit slow. I will get to it though. I promise.**_

_**And finally (after all the blabbing XD), I want y'all opinion. I really want to build up the characters. Now that we are unfolding Camille's backstory, I would like to set up other people's backstory. So, I would like to know some ideas for Alfonse and Sharena. I find it kind of hard to come up with some good stuff for them. They are royalty who have both of their parents and they grew up in a castle. That's a bit hard to work with. Of course I haven't played the whole game yet, so maybe there's something I don't know (pls tell me if so *begs*) So, if you have any ideas, lemme know! No obligation, obviously. And sorry if I'm spoiling some stuff. I try hard not to tell my readers everything (for those of you who are reading) lol. **_

_**My recommendation for today….**_

_O God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Pentatonix version)_


	22. The Next Step

My eyes widened. So the queen was alive… I had been so confused as to why I hadn't met the monarchy yet and it all makes sense now.

"I can take you there, Summoner. Queen Henrietta and King Gustav wanted to see you anyways. However, you must promise not to speak a word except for answering any questions they ask. Plus, you must always add ma'am or sir at the end. That goes for any duchess or duke as well." I nodded.

"Understood."

"If she decides to help that's great. But let me ask her after the throne meeting."

"Throne meeting?"

"It is called a throne meeting when one is called in to see the king or queen who is not in a powerful position." _**(I just made this up. I don't actually know what it's called.)**_ She answered, her back straight and her head high.

I mimicked her every move (not literally, just the most important ones), hoping to seem alright to Alfonse and Sharena's parents. I felt nervous. Just like how I felt when I met Kai's family. Except Alfonse wasn't my…

I stopped my train of thoughts as my face flared. We entered the throne room.

"Thank you for seeing us, Commander." The man who I was assuming to be King Gustav greeted. Anna bowed. The whole room except for the king and queen glared at me. I shrunk inside myself. **(Idk that makes no sense lol)**

The queen's hearty laugh filled the room, followed by the king's. "Please don't concern yourselves with formalities. Camille was it? We are grateful to have you here. It is peculiar to not see Alfonse and Sharena with you two. Did you come without them?" 'What do you think? They're not here duh.' I thought. I immediately corrected myself, metally smacking myself for that thought.

"Sharena was sleeping and Alfonse was nowhere to be seen. I can retrieve them if you like."

"That is perfectly fine, Anna."

"I'll have to talk to that young man later." The king huffed. The queen lightly smacked him for his behaviour.

"So, Camille. We heard about your endeavors to Embla. It was by force correct?" Gustav asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"That doesn't speak friendliness. We've always been tense, but this is a little much. Now, I must know for the safety of our kingdom, who did you meet there? And what did you hear? Did you reveal any names from here? What did they do to you?"

I heard Henrietta whisper something to him. I took a deep breath before answering his questions. Before I could say a word, I heard the doors open revealing the two siblings.

"Forgive us father, mother. We are late." Alfonse apologized, bowing along with Sharena.

"You are excused. Now please take place next to Commander Anna. I am asking Camille a few questions."

"About the questions. Please answer them clearly." I went over the ones he asked before speaking up. I didn't wanna sound like an idiot.

"That may be too many questions. I'm sorry Camille."

I shook my head. "It's alright. Allow me to explain." I addressed them as I would address my step mother. It seemed appropriate. We always had a formal relationship. Maybe it was because I was never fond of her.

"I met very few people during my time there. The first was a man named Sakata. He is one of the nephews to the leader of Embla. I then went on to meet Princess Veronica and Prince Bruno." Before I could continue, Gustav interrupted me.

"I've never heard of Prince Bruno. Who is this?"

"He never comes out as Prince Bruno. He comes out as a masked man." Alfonse's eyebrows furrowed.

"Continue." Gustav announced, looking intently at me.

"I didn't notice anything important. They were very secretive. I changed my name while I was there to avoid any identity problems."

"What was it?"

"Alma."

"Alright. Then we will keep that in mind. Please continue."

"Sir, with all due respect I don't have much else to say." I replied quietly.

"Did they do anything bad to you?"

I froze. The silence covered us all like a thick layer of fog. I couldn't form words. Of course they did. They tortured me after all. But, I couldn't say that. They didn't need to know that anyways.

"Um, they didn't do stuff to me. But, I did notice them punishing failing soldiers. That's all."

"Good. You are all dismissed. Alfonse meet me in my chambers tonight."

"Wait! Y-Your Highness! I was wondering if you could h-help me…" I stuttered.

"Of course. Now there's two of us here. Which one do you mean?" The king replied.

"Umm, I bet both of you could." I made sure to mention due to Anna's frantic look-"but I was hoping that Queen Henrietta could help me translate something."

"I'm a busy woman. However, if it's important I will comply." She answered, stepping down from her throne. I was practically shaking in my boots.

We all bowed and exited the throne room. Just me and the queen walked down the halls now. "What did you need, Camille?"

"There's this book that looks important. I was told it was written in greek. Commander Anna said you could understand Greek. Do you think you could help?"

"Of course. Show me the book please."

From there, she translated the important parts and I worked on some important paperwork for her. Then, she left with a brief goodnight. She seemed like a sweet woman. But of course, she was the queen so you have to be professional. At least that's what I'm assuming.

That evening, TOOTH gathered together in our designated meeting room.

"With all due respect, with Embla chasing us like rabid dogs, it will prove difficult to aid Princess Fjorm." Alfonse pointed out. I thought about it.

"I refuse to lie to a comrade. We will help her."

"I don't think Brother was-"

"Allow me to finish please, Sharena." She nodded in respect.

"As I was saying, we must help Fjorm. However, that doesn't mean she can't help us. That being said, Princess Fjorm of the ice kingdom, will you aid us in putting these dogs in their place? We will then move on to help put out the threat of the Muspel Kingdom." I finished my proposition and everyone turned to Fjorm for her reply.

"Of course. I cannot offer you help, but I can aid you personally. The Muspel Kingdom will not wait long, but if we work quickly, I believe Summoner Camille's proposition will work." She replied quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

We all formed the basics of a plan and I was given the task of detailing the battle formation and other things. Before I could say my respects and retire, Alfonse pulled me aside to the garden.

"What you said was obviously a lie. Please tell me the truth." He demanded, holding onto my shoulders.

I attempted to dodge the question. "What was I lying about?" It didn't work.

"They hurt you didn't they?"

I sighed, "Isn't that obvious? Did you ever think about what they wanted the princess for?"

He paused before answering, "To hold her ransom."

"No. They wanted her blood."

He looked horrified. "They what?!"

"They need a certain type of blood only certain people carry. For his experiments. I'm not sure why, but I know that he's dangerous and needs to be stopped. They beat me to get my blood."

"Why? Why didn't you tell us this…?" His voice was shaky as a tear slipped past one of his closed eyes.

"I thought it best you didn't know."

"You were wrong."

"Alfonse-"

"We care! And we always will! Don't hold things back from us! Are we clear?" I blushed the color of the rose in Azura's window.

"W-We're clear."

"Good. Get some rest before tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us. And… Sharena and I want to show you something before the battle begins. So meet us at the summoning grounds at 6am sharp tomorrow." He smiled at me before walking back like the perfect prince he was. I giggled and blushed.

Ack. I've done it now. I've fallen for a dorky prince. Well… I guess there's not too much I can do about it. It's not like I've fallen in love or something. It's just a crush, so there's no harm.

I giggled and skipped all of the way back to my room, finishing the battle plans and heading to bed.

All of this madness needed to come to an end. TOOTH would bring justice to those who couldn't. That I can promise. This may not be my home, but I'm ready help as much as I can.


	23. This Is War

The sun trickled in through my window, waking me from my much needed sleep. I groaned. Did I really have to get up? I was dreading the trek to Embla's borders and from there we would have to attempt to talk to the leader of Embla. If that didn't work out and we couldn't settle things peacefully, then we would have to fight. And I really didn't like fighting, which, coming from my side of things, is totally understandable. From the enemy's point of view? They would tear me down without a breath in between. They had already shown how ruthless they were, so why would things be any different now? _They wouldn't, _I reminded myself.

I checked the old grandfather clock in the hallway after getting geared up in my (fixed up) armour. I definitely could say that I liked the new armour way better. The boots had soles in them, you could move more in the pants, and I got the long sleeved shirt switched out with a tank top. The cloak was remade as well, which was nice since the old one was in pieces somewhere over the rainbow. There still were hundreds of pockets inside of it, which part of me thought was weird. Why did I need that many pockets again?  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as the clock struck six am. Was I supposed to be somewhere around now…?

"Wait…" I mumbled aloud.

Then, it hit me.

I was supposed to be at the training grounds.

. . .

After my mishap of forgetting to be at the training grounds, I settled with a piece of toast and a glass of water for breakfast. When I arrived at the training grounds, Sharena and Anna were already there. Where was Alfonse? I shook the thought off and greeted them.

"I'm glad you could make it, Camille. I was worried that you had forgotten." Anna announced, pulling out the Breidablik.

"Today we're going to show you how to summon heroes!" Sharena chirped, bouncing up and down.

"Summon...heroes?"

"Allow me to explain." Anna answered, handing me the gun thingie.

"We should have done this a long time ago, but better late than never." Sharena sighed.

"The Breidablik is an ancient weapon, as you know. Only certain can wield it. You have been chosen as the next wielder. That comes with responsibilities. Breidablik is a morph relic. Whatever weapon you choose to use, it will morph into it. It takes dedication to get that function to work, however. The main use of it is to summon heroes.

Summoning heroes is important, since we don't have an army of our own. It takes orbs in order to do so, but luckily I have saved quite a few just for this. It takes willpower and energy, but in simpler terms: once the orbs are in place, point the gun at the summoning stone and pull the trigger. Depending on how many orbs there are, that's how many heroes will be teleported here. It's by pure chance.

From what I know, their battle prowess is lowered once they arrive. They must regain their strength. However, they do know how to fight, as you have seen. That is all. Will you give it a shot?" Anna explained.

It was a lot to take in, but I nodded. Willpower and energy, huh? Anna placed the orbs in the five slots embedded in the stone and stepped out of the way of firing range. I aimed and shot the middle swirly symbol.

Nothing happened. I sighed and turned to ask Anna what I had done wrong. However, a flash of light stopped me. There, standing in front of the rock, were five heroes. I did it.

I jumped up and down and squealed. "I did it! I did it!"

They all looked very confused, so I took it upon myself to inform them of their situation.

I cleared my throat and began to speak, "Hello there. I'm the Summoner of Askr. We have summoned you to help us in battle. Our goal is to close the gates that are open so that all of the warping mishaps come to an end. We have requested your aid, but will not force you to help. That being said, will you be so kind as to help us?"

I looked over at Anna for reassurance and she had that proud mother look on her face. I totally won.

They all agreed. That was the first step. I attempted to introduce them to the rest of the TOOTH members, but it was a bit rocky.

The first hero summoned was a princess of a kingdom called Hoshido. Her name is Sakura. She has pink hair and pretty eyes and looks quite delicate. She is a healer.

The second hero summoned is Caeda, who is also a princess. She has medium blue hair with bangs and light blue eyes. She is quite pretty, if I do say so myself. She is a pegasus knight, which seems quite helpful, since we don't have any flying or riding units quite yet.

The rest of the heroes who I summoned were all of the rest of the royalty from Hoshido. I'm glad they all got summoned at once, because they seem more comfortable together. Prince Takumi, High Prince Ryoma, and Princess Hinoka. I really like Hinoka. She seems pretty headstrong. Which, I think, is a helpful quality.

We headed out on our trek to the borders and all I can say about it is that it was painful. By the time that we stopped to rest, my legs were burning. Talk about a work out.

I couldn't even remember what Anna had proposed to the Duke of Embla before he declared war. It was utter chaos. Almost immediately after he announced it, we were attacked. I don't think anyone was expecting this.

Except for me.

I had an odd feeling that it would go this way. No…

I knew it would. He beat me for my blood. He's a man of no mercy from what I can tell. Of course, the King and Queen were expecting everything to be peaceful, so we were only aided with one squadron of soldiers. Basically, there were like 15 T.O.O.T.H members (not including me) and 25 soldiers. That, versus almost the entire army of Embla. You could tell that things weren't gonna go well, even with my preparations.

. . .

Soldier after soldier came at us. I tried my best to command The Order without anyone getting hurt, but there were still plenty of casualties. My mind was whirling with possibilities, but there were just so many. Who were they declaring war on? Us or Askr? I was confused, if diplomatic ways didn't work then was bloodshed really necessary? There had to be a way to fix this. We couldn't hold them off for long.

"Alfonse, to your right!" I shouted, signaling for the soldiers to retreat. We needed a plan. This was too reckless. If they got to Sharena-

Wait.

Where's Sharena?

"Retreat!" I screamed, ushering everyone back on the horses.

"We can't Summoner! They'll follow us back to Askr." Stahl replied, holding more soldiers back. I closed my eyes. They were fighting for the good of their people, but they would be no good if they were dead. And Sharena...I still can't see her.

"What can I…"

Then it clicked.

Brediblik was a morph weapon, right?

I can't fight, but I can command while I find Sharena. If we take out the main general, then we'll be able to make a safe retreat.

Brediblik was a gun. Couldn't I use it like one…? But am I willing to kill?

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for doubting. Now was the time for action. I said I was going to help these people, so I must follow through with my promises.

I began the change of plans. Anna made her way up to the general along with some stronger units.

Meanwhile, I made my way through the hundreds of soldiers. The fact that we'd held them off this long amazed me. The Order really was something else. I smiled, we'd definitely win. We always did.

Then, I saw Sharena.

They were taking her away.

All of my happiness faded. They were going to kill her through beating her to death. There were no other speculations to be made. Shock filled me. I couldn't command someone to save her. They wouldn't get to her in time. I looked to Alfonse for help, but he was busy attacking the general. He looked so worn out. I grimaced at the sight.

The only person close enough to get to her in time was…

Me.

My eyes widened in fear. It was too early for this! I wasn't ready to kill someone. I wasn't ready to fight. My breathing intensified.

"Calm down, Camille." A voice called out to me.

"You must do this to save your friend. As the wielder of Brediblik, it will follow your commands. Shoot your way through, young girl."

"Wait!" I called out, wanting more advice. Just like last time, it faded away.

But their right...only I can do this. All of my doubt washed away and determination filled my veins as I imagined the relic as a gun.

"Come on...please work…" I muttered, screwing my eyes shut.

A glowing light emitted from the relic and it formed into a black pistol with red roses on the sides. It looked awesome.

I raised it up, my heart palpitating out of my chest. Could I do this?

I widened my eyes as they broke her arm. She screamed. That was all it took for me to run and pull the trigger at the attacker. It shot straight through his chest. The soldiers surrounding her shot their heads up towards me. I could feel rage fill me. They broke her arm. They made her cry…

I shot them all down.

**Every last one.**

She looked up to me as I held my hand out. I was knee deep in blood, but I could care less. She collapsed into my arms, sobbing. She was in hysterics.

A scream ripped out and I turned my head to see something I never wanted to see again. Nalaih was stabbed through the chest. She...died? I couldn't believe my eyes. Was the plan not working?

No…

It was.

TOOTH and the remaining soldiers were retreating towards the horses. All except Voulg and Nalaih. Voulg knelt beside her yelling incoherent things. My heart broke at the sight. It was all my fault...I wasn't smart enough.

My hands shook as I lifted Sharena towards the horses.

"Sharena!" Alfonse shouted, dashing towards us. He looked wounded and worried.

"Alfonse...do me a favor, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Take Sharena and tell Anna to take over. I'm about to do something reckless again. I'm going back for Voulg and Nalaih. I'll come back soon. Leave a horse for me please."

"Wait-" He called out, holding his dear sister in his arms. I ignored his pleas for me to stop and I sprinted back into the battlefield. The left over Emblian soldiers that hadn't died or gone back to the castle rushed towards me. I wounded them and moved through.

They couldn't have both died, right?

All of the rocky terrain was littered with dead bodies and blood was splattered everywhere. I grimaced at the awful sight. That would leave a mark. I tripped over the rocks and my ankles began to bleed since the soles of my leather boots had holes in them.

When I found them, I explained the situation to Voulg and told him Nailah would survive. I don't know if she would, but he deserved comfort more than me or anyone else at this rate. Him and Nalaih were good friends and perhaps more. I'm not letting her die.

He carried her body, blood coming from both of them. I held the stragglers off with the gun. I couldn't even feel any pain from the rocks I tripped on. I was filled with pure adrenaline.

We eventually made it back to the horse that Alfonse left for us. I made a mental note to thank him. I couldn't tell if I was glad for the retreat or sad for the failure to imprison the Duke of Embla. We took down his right hand man, but that wouldn't do justice.

Nailiah laid on the horse, propped up against Voulg's back and he took off.

"_Are you sure you'll be fine, Summoner?"_

"_Yes Voulg. Just take her. Her life is more important right now. I'll make it back."_

"_Of course. See you back at the castle."_

I set off with the extra horse and let it guide me. The adrenaline had finally worn off. I remembered the way back, but my stomach wound opened back up and it was gushing more blood. My ankles burned and ached. My neck ached from the tight ponytail resting on top of my head. But I had to make it back. I promised Voulg and the others.

I just sat on top of the horse and let it lead me. It seemed to be hours before it threw me off. I sighed. Of course. I didn't even know where I was right now.

"Would you like some assistance?" A hand reached down to me from on top a white stallion. I blinked. Was I hallucinating again. On my way back, I saw hamburgers in the sky. Hallucination or not, I was grateful for this stanger's help.

"Now that, would be very helpful. Thank you so much, kind stanger." I replied, taking the hand. He lifted me up in front of him and wrapped his arms around me, holding onto the reins.

"Don't fall off now."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He chuckled. "That's what I like to hear. If I may ask, what's a young maiden like yourself doing covered in blood near Nifl's borders?"

I paused before I opened my mouth to speak. I was near Nifl's borders? Wasn't I heading towards Askr's? It did seem to take longer…that rude horse. I'd have to complain to Anna when I got back.

"They didn't have enough horses for me to tag along with the retreat. I was going to ride home, but I think I'm hallucinating too much. I was supposed to go to Askr but I guess I ended up here instead. Heh…"

"Hmm...well, I could take you to the capital now, but that would be a long journey. I'm honestly surprised you made it this far without trying. That aside, I can take you back to my place and get a healer to fix you up. From there, I can order a carriage to take you to the capital of Askr. How does that sound?"

"Great but...why go through all of the hard work? I'm covered in blood after all." I was genuinely fonused. I must look like a serial killer at this point.

"Hmmm…well, I would never leave a young maiden covered in blood no matter the circumstances. However, my sister has been wanting to meet the Summoner of Skr. And I think I just found them, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Thank you again."

"It's nothing."

After what seemed to be a few minutes (which was actually an hour or so from what I could tell), we arrived at a large castle. Was this really his place? I felt woozy and he helped me with the horse, which was very kind. About a few paces away from the horse, I toppled back into him.

"Ah….sorry"

He looked a bit shocked when my knees gave out. He supported me all the way to the medic bay (or at least I think that's what it was. I think I trust this guy way too much).

I was much too tired to care what they did. Everything hurt and there were plenty of black dots in my vision. I fell asleep, not knowing the outcome of placing my trust in this stanger. But, I was grateful that there wasn't just bloodshed in this world.


	24. Whelp, that was a short (but long) war

The whole world was blurry when I awoke from my slumber. I sighed and forced my aching eyes open. I was very confused when I saw the large four poster bed I was laying in. My ankles, arms, midsection, and hands were wrapped in mostly white bandages. The room looked neat and tidy, nothing like my room, and it was a lot more sophisticated. At the unused part of the palace The Order stayed in, everything was rusty and needed more than a few upgrades. I had to start from scratch to fix up my room. Plus, there were papers and cups everywhere right now. I hadn't had any time to clean it before we left for the mission.

Wait.

The mission! What happened? I began to frantically look around the room I was inside of, in hopes of answers. When that didn't provide me any evidence of what had occurred, I changed into my washed and mended set of armour and topped it off with my signature cloak. I tossed my hair up into a ponytail without my bangs. I didn't have time to fix it perfectly, anyways.

I silently thanked whoever laid my clothes out as I dashed down the hallway, searching for anyone I could spot. Was I back at the Askrian castle? I didn't spot any servants or chefs I knew. In fact, they were all giving me weird looks. My thoughts were interrupted by my clumsy self crashing into someone in the garden (where was I anyways?).

"Ah, I see you're awake." The voice spoke. I took the hand that was held out for me and then it clicked. Someone from Nifl had helped me. I stood properly, brushing myself off and faced the stranger, dying to see what they looked like. I was so busy thinking about what I should do and all of the pain I was in, that I didn't even bother to see what they looked like. I assumed "they" was a "he" due to the low voice, but I didn't wanna assume things.

I was met with a pleasant surprise. He had silver hair with blueish tips that almost looked like they were bleached. He had broad shoulders and was significantly taller than me. If Alfonse was about two inches taller than me, then he must have been at least four inches. He was wearing a crown, which signaled his royalty.

"U-Um, thank you for before! I would hate to impose, so, uh, I was thinking about departing as soon as I could. But, before I do, didn't you want me to meet someone?"

"Ah, of course." He replied, holding out his arm. I assumed that it meant some sort of friendship thingie so I went with it. I still wasn't really used to the customs here.

He made light conversation as we walked back through the gardens. "You get straight to the point, huh? I like that in a woman." He commented, chuckling.

I was totally confused. Was this how people flirted here…? I shook my head (internally of course). Nah, he could have been just being kind. Or maybe that's how you talk to acquaintances in Nifl! I nodded to myself, happy with my explanation.

"Oh, thank you! I like you too!" I chirped, smiling. I was just in a smiley mood. I think it's a self defense mechanism. I start laughing or get really "happy" to cope with my sadness. But, it's helpful, so I'm not gonna bother to change it.

He looked shocked. We had just stopped in front of a pair of doors. I looked up to him, removing my arm from his. Did I say something wrong? Was that offensive?!

"Ah! I'm sorry! Was that offensive?! I thought that kinda stuf was normal around here….ugh, now I feel stupid…" I profusely apologize, sighing at my stupidity.

A loud laugh rumbled from the young man's chest. "That's perfectly alright. I was just surprised. I see that you're not used to the customs around here?"

"He he… yeah." I blushed embarrassedly.

"Wait. What does "I like that in a woman" mean then? If it's not the custom around here."

"Hmm...I'll let you figure that one out. Let's re introduce ourselves since our first meeting wasn't...pleasant."

"Ok! I'm the summoner of Askr. But you can call me Camille! Or Camy for short. Your turn!"

He bowed before clearing his throat, "Prince Hrid of Nifl. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Camille."

"Oh, Ms. Camille is much too formal, Prince! Camille is fine to me."

"Alright then, Camille. Right this way please. I would like to introduce you to my sister and the leader of Nifl, Gunthra. Please treat her with the utmost respect."

"Of course."

. . .

The meeting was rather pleasant, but I was sweating profusely due to my nervousness. Lady Gunthra had assured me many times that she didn't mind me staying there and was welcome back anytime. I was asked about Fjorm and of course I recapped what had happened back in Askr.

"_How about Sister Fjorm? Did she safely make it to Askr?"_

"_Of course, Your highness. We have made negotiations. TOOTH will be aiding Nifl after we help the kingdom of Askr with the Embla problem."_

"_Thank you, Summoner. I have one question, what is TOOTH?"_

"_Oh, sorry. TOOTH stands for: The Order Of Tenacious Heroes. Anna and I named it awhile back. It's easier than saying the name out loud everytime. The Order wasn't fitting either, since many people called themselves that."_

"_Ah, that makes sense. In any case, I have enjoyed this tea party with you. Thank you for your help."_

_I blinked twice. "Tea party?"_

_She blushed, embarrassed, "I got used to calling it that. You see, I have a sister who is ten right now."_

"_Oh ok! She sounds pretty cute." I laughed._

"_Yes, she is. Thank you Camille for your time. You are dismissed."_

After the meeting, I found myself in a carriage riding back to the capital of Askr, Demonym. Of course, Prince Hrid insisted that he would accompany me back. We talked on the way there and it was very nice. We stopped a few times and arrived at a peculiar time.

"It's quite dark outside, Prince Hrid. Would you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm...not quite sure, but I would assume around three in the morning."

I blinked. Three?! That's crazy. I guess I shouldn't have expected us to arrive during daylight. He did look quite sleepy so I guess that he was at least sort of accurate.

"You seem quite sleepy. You should take a nap. I see the castle anyway."

"I couldn't do that. That would be quite rude." He replied, yawning.

"Think of it as my gift to repay you until I can conjure up a good enough gift."

"We're here, Milord!" The driver announced, bringing the carriage to a halt. The entire castle was in chaos. Servants were rushing to soldiers and I could hear the generals shouting. I even saw Anna in the midst of it. What had happened while I was gone?

"Is this how the castle is normally?" Prince Hrid asked worriedly.

"No...It isn't. Only once was it-" I stopped mid sentence. Only during the raid was it this bad. That raid wasn't even that bad compared to the losses we suffered yesterday.

I leapt out of the carriage, ignoring the driver. Before I could locate Anna again, Hrid grabbed my hand, pulling me back. He turned me around and held me by the shoulders.

"You need to think before doing something stupid. You're basically a tactician."

It then clicked. I was Askr's tactician. I wasn't Camille from my world and I wasn't helpless.

"Wait a second. I feel like an idiot right now."

"Don't. But explain your thoughts."

"I shot down a group of soldiers with breidablik to save Sharena. After us losing the battle, I totally forgot about that! I can use a weapon! And… I never thought of it that way. Doesn't that mean I can save them?!"

Hrid smacked his face, dragging his hand down his face. "Are all Askrians this way?"

"Hey, what happened to the nice prince?!"

"Nice prince is tired, Camille."

I laughed so hard at that. But now wasn't the time to hesitate. I totally could save everyone! I felt like an idiot for not doing that before. I kind of just thought that there wasn't anything I could do. But…

This is my world for now, right? I did say I'd help out… A grin broke out on my face. A plan formed in my head. "Ok, the idiot tactician has a plan! I need your help though, Hrid." I declared. He chuckled but agreed.

. . .

I burst into the meeting room. Why the heck were they having a meeting anyways?

"Camile?!" Sharena shrieked, looking totally shocked. I mischievously grinned.

"It is I, the great tactician. I have brought my brains to help. But first, what the heck is going on?"

"We're under a raid. Embla was tired of waiting."

"That's stupid. It's barely been twenty four hours bruh."

"Camille, what happened to you?"

"I became an idiot because of blood loss. I think I've gone delirious from all of the lack of hours of sleep. Because I have realized that I can attack people."

"Took you long enough…" Anna sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah I know. I feel weird right now. I… want to help, but I don't think I've done anything helpful." I clenched my fists and looked down. "But now isn't the time for focusing on my mistakes. I don't care if I go back home. All of this time I've wanted to return home, but now I don't. I'm going to help you all. So please listen to my plan."

With my plan put into action, I was sure that we could take Embla down. I think putting Bruno in charge of the kingdom would be a better idea anyways. As the battle raged, I snuck towards the front. I ran into a few soldiers, but luckily I didn't have to do anything. I was still squeamish when it came to wars and killing. Which, I think, must have been a good thing. At least I still have a heart!

Azura came with me, just in case. She was actually very good at fighting. Her special spear was really cool and she was really graceful. At first I was against it since she could sing and help people, but she said that I would need her song to overthrow the Duke Of Embla. Every step hurt my feet, but I pushed through. We finally made it to the front.

"Azura, go! I'll cover you!" She nodded at my command and closed her eyes as she held a hand out toward the duke and began to sing her song. It was gorgeous and everyone on the field stopped to hear it.

"Stop her!" The Duke roared as he ran at her.

"AZURA!" Anna screamed.

My hands shook as I raised the gun at him. Why was this so hard. I had done it before, so why was I hesitating?! Maybe it's because Veronica and Bruno would lose their father. He had a family! Even though he was evil! I began to cry.

"Camille, shoot." A voice was calm in the middle of the storm of my mind. It almost reminded me of my mother…

"_Why did Daddy leave, Mommy?" I cried._

"_Camille….It's ok. We'll do this somehow. I love you, so don't forget it, ok?" She hugged me._

I pulled the trigger. But, it didn't kill him. No….he was nearing Azura as she sang. She would die!

His axe raised above her head and I gasped.

Before Azura could lose her head, Hrid blocked the incoming attack.

Nalaih wrapped an arm around my waist, "No one makes my dear Camille cry. Prepare to pay for your crimes, Duke Of Embla."

His eyes widened as Hrid stabbed him through. He fell to the grund, lifeless. I turned around to see all of the members of TOOTH. They stood there proudly holding their ground. Most of the Order had been injured enough so that they couldn't attack. So most of the forces fighting against the raid were normal Askrian soldiers.

A broken smile stretched across my face as more tears slid down my face. They came for us! The Duke's lifeless body flashed before my mind and I shivered, shaking from the cold morning air.

"You've been through too much, Dear. Let's get you back inside. The monarchy will handle the rest, now that we have their leader destroyed."

"Thank you!" I sobbed, smiling at Hrid. He looked shocked for a moment before nodding.

Azura finished her song, calming the remaining army down.

We had won.

_**A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Sorry for any late replies to reviews or pms. My internet is awful right now and the server seems to be backed up a bit.**_

_**I liked this chapter, but it felt a little contradicting hehe… Anyway, the next "arc" will be about fighting against the fire army and stuff like that. I'm so behind from the actual plot of FEH, so don't mind me *nervously smiles*. Also, does anyone know what the capital of Askr is? I read somewhere that Demonym is the name of it, but I don't honestly know...**_

_**Have a great rest of your week/weekend!**_


End file.
